Midnight Refreshment
by Edward'sLittleTemptress
Summary: One night while the family is hunting,a highly frustrated Bella stops by the kitchen for a midnight refreshment to quench her thirst. Little does she know that another one of her cravings is about to get taken care of as well.1shot.Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Edward's Little Temptress

**Title:** Midnight Refreshment.

**Rating:** Rated **M** (or clearly **ADULT**) for a reason, so if you're not old enough to read, you know what you have to do.

**Pairing:** Bella and one very naughty vampire.

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer is the wonderful, brilliant woman who came up with these characters. I'm just borrowing them to make them do evil things.

**Summary**: Left alone in the Cullens's house when almost all the family is hunting, a highly frustrated Bella stops by the kitchen for a midnight refreshment to quench her thirst. Little does she know that another one of her cravings is about to get taken care of as well.

**WARNING:** This story contains some kinky, dirty and quite explicit sex, if that's not your thing, you probably shouldn't venture any further. If you do, consider yourself therefore warned… and hopefully enjoy!

**AN:** This is actually my first Twilight fiction since I discovered the books just recently and the movies as well (well, more like really took the time to get into it actually, but whatever…) so I'm a little bit nervous… still I'll appreciate any feedback, good or bad, so don't hesitate and leave me a few words if you like it (or if you don't lol) and let me know what you think, okay? Thanks!

~ *~*~*~

Eyes on the ceiling, Bella sighed heavily as she inspected the white, immaculate paint over her head, knowing that she wouldn't be finding any imperfection any time soon despite all her concentration and efforts.

She had been at this long enough now, to conclude that like any other inch of the mansion she was currently sleeping at, it was simply perfect, not a trace of any blemish, just like the seven inhabitants who normally lived here but weren't currently home.

She had been alright when Alice had told her that they would all be leaving to go and hunt and that she would have the house to herself for a little while, even if she had still had to convince Edward that nothing was going to happen to her in the few hours he would be away, but she had never anticipated that she would be so bored that the only distraction she would find was trying to find defects on Edward's room ceiling.

Not the most interesting of things to do, of course, but she had already tried to read, before quickly giving up when she couldn't get enough into the story to actually enjoy it, she had watched TV, before ending channel flicking and not finding anything that could keep her interest more than a few minutes, and she had even tried to sleep, waking up after barely an hour because she was way too hot and bathed in sweat.

Forks was having an impressive heat wave, one of those that made you almost wish for the usual rain she normally hated so much to come back. She would have surely not believed it herself, if she hadn't been living through this suffocating torture for the last three days. Seventy-two freaking hours spent drinking as much as she could to refresh herself and taking as many showers as she had to so she wouldn't feel her clothes sticking to her skin, while she spent her nights thanking god for the fact that her boyfriend was a cold-skinned vampire that just needed to lie close to her for her temperature to drop a few much needed degrees.

She knew that this was what her problem was now. She had always had trouble getting to sleep without Edward, ever since he had started to come through her window at her father's house, so he could spend the night with her, but this was way worse than anything she had been through so far and she had clearly not predicted just how hard it would be tonight without him here, or she would have asked him to stay with her and maybe go and hunt during the day, even if that would have cut down their time together shorter. After all, she knew that was why Edward had accepted to leave in the end, convinced that at least _she_ wouldn't miss him, even if he clearly would, if she was asleep while he was gone.

Rolling on one side, she tried to will sleep to come again, but realized after many minutes spent glaring at the alarm clock -the one that Edward had bought for her a few months back when she had complained about the fact that if he didn't care about what time it could be at any given moment, _she_ did- instead of keeping her eyes close, that it would be no use and that she wouldn't achieve anything this way.

At this point she didn't have many options left though: either she took off the little she had been wearing to sleep and got completely naked in the hope that it would help, even if then she would be taking the risk of Edward coming home and finding her like that -not that she thought that that would be a bad thing herself, quite the contrary, but she was pretty much certain that Edward himself wouldn't appreciate it and only see in that another desperate attempt at seducing him- or she could just find some other way to cool down, which then meant either getting up and going to take another shower, or more simply start with going and finding something to quench the thirst that she had been battling with for a while now.

Truth was, she was feeling parched again, even if she had taken the time to drink before she went to bed, and she probably should have taken a bottle of water upstairs with her just in case, it would have at least spared her a trip to the kitchen now.

She knew she had no choice though and after debating with herself still a few seconds, she finally stood up and padded down the stairs to the huge kitchen the family only ever used when she was around.

Everything was dark in the big house, but Bella felt safer here than she had ever felt anywhere, even with no one home but her, and therefore didn't even bother switching on the lights until she was in the kitchen.

Treading immediately to the fridge, she got the fresh homemade lemonade she knew Esme had prepared hours ago especially for her, and reaching for a glass in the cupboard over the counter, she filled it to the brim and drank it without barely breathing.

She felt better after that, yet couldn't help stepping forward and nearly climbing into the fridge when she opened it a second time to put the pitcher of lemonade back to where it had been and she felt the tempting coolness it presented her with. She would have probably taken everything Esme kept in there for her visits out so she could sit inside, if she hadn't been sure the Cullens would think her to be completely insane if they came back and found her in there.

Still, wanting to take advantage of that if she could, she opened the freezer in the hope of maybe finding some ice-cubes she could use, and was seriously disappointed when she found it completely empty.

She was ready to go back upstairs then, when she remembered that she had seen a pack of cokes on one of the fridge shelves and she was taking one out and pressing it against her forehead before she could stop herself.

Running the can of cold soda down her cheeks and around her neck, she couldn't stop a soft moan from escaping her lips at the sensation. It felt sinfully good against her too hot skin, reminding her of the very few times Edward had run his own cool hands along the skin of her stomach or her back, those too rare times when they had been making out and she had somehow managed to make him lose some of his tight control.

Closing her eyes, she imagined him there with her now, lamenting once more the fact that he was out, hunting with his family, when he could have been here with her, serving as her own personal cooler and helping her through the worst possible heat wave Forks had known, from what her father, and about any other person who had lived here long enough to remember, had told her.

She would have probably needed to use every trick in the book to make him touch her skin, too afraid he always was to lose control around her when she wasn't completely wrapped in layers and layers of clothes that prevented him from imagining what lay beneath, but she was pretty sure that she would have succeeded somehow. Eventually. Edward might not want to make love to her for fear of injuring her, or worse, or even just touch her too intimately, but she also knew that he couldn't stand the thought of her in any kind of discomfort. And this freaking heat wave? This was seriously something that was causing her pain and discomfort.

Yeah, she was sure Edward would have wanted to help if she had told him what had happened. How she couldn't even catch a wink of sleep without waking up drenched in her own sweat, her clothes sticking to her skin, the single sheet that covered her wrapped tight around her body from all the thrashing she had done during her too short slumber. After all, she had gone to bed early, just so she could enjoy Edward's company fully once he would have been back and helping her could have been his way to pay her back for having thought of what was best for them first and foremost.

It was just too bad it had been pretty much all for nothing in the end, since instead of feeling rested like she was supposed to be, she felt now even more tired than before she had managed to fall asleep, as short as that reprieve had been.

Not only that, but she was still just as frustrated as she had been before going to sleep, if not more even, Edward not being there this time to let her vent out all of her frustration.

They had had 'The Talk' once more before his departure, although Bella was now wondering why she even bothered. The more they talked, the more it seemed to her that she was only wasting her time, trying to make him give in when it was obvious there was no changing his mind.

She knew he worried too much, that he was convinced that the monster in him wouldn't be able to stop from taking her completely, from taking her _blood_ and making her his for eternity, once his mind would be clouded by his own passion and needs and that he would probably hurt her without even realizing he was doing it until it was already too late, and no amount of reassurance seemed to be able to make him understand that she had faith in him, that she trusted him with her body, just like she had trusted him with her heart from the very beginning, and that she knew him better than he apparently knew himself and could never be scared of him or of his more animalistic nature.

The truth was, she wanted to welcome the animal in him, wanted to make him lose so much control, he would just forget all about his insecurities and his fears and just give her, give them_ both _what they needed, and although she didn't completely understand where the feeling was coming from, she was well aware that she wouldn't mind in the least if Edward didn't always treated her like she was some porcelain doll he would just break in two if he just touched her with a little less gentleness than what he was used to use with her.

Her dreams, if nothing else, were testimony enough of that. If the times they had made out and had explored each other in the real world, however tame and practically innocent those had been, Edward had always been the perfect gentleman, showering her with tenderness and kindness, what she managed to conjure up behind her close eyelids once she let her subconscious take over, was another story altogether.

She had had many erotic and downright X-rated dreams since starting her relationship with Edward and being denied the chance to go further than a few hot kisses with him, but in every single one of them she had been taken by Edward the Vampire and definitely not by Edward, her sweet boyfriend who thought the sun and the moon rose in her eyes. In those dreams he had _fucked_ her thoroughly, not made love to her like Conscious Bella could want to, and she had enjoyed every single minute of it.

Before knowing Edward she had always thought of herself as a girl who would pretty surely need to hear sweet words and tender declarations to be able to 'get it on' with a guy, but all that had changed since she had chosen a dangerous vampire to be her mate. There was something raw, something threatening about what she knew could happen with him if he ever lost control, if only for a second, and the woman in her was honest enough to admit that the thought gave her a thrill like nothing else had or probably ever could.

There was not a doubt in her mind about how explosive sex could be with Edward if he only let down some of his defenses, and the truth was that she just couldn't wait for the day where she would finally see that happen.

She knew he would probably not do anything about it until he had changed her, _if _he ever changed her of course, but one could dream right? And boy did she ever dream of that moment.

Just thinking about it now again was enough for her to feel her temperature rising again, and this time she knew it had nothing to do with Forks abnormal heat wave. The sudden dampness between her thighs was testimony enough of how much the thought of being taken savagely by Edward appealed to her and she couldn't have stopped the throaty moan that passed her lips at that instant if she had been paid for it.

Growing bolder than she had been until then, but knowing more than anything that she needed to calm herself down if she didn't want to end up even more frustrated than she already normally was, she trailed the cold bottle of soda she still had in her hands up one of her thighs, a small gasp echoing around the kitchen as she relished in the contrast between her warm skin and the chilly can.

She passed over the boy short she had been wearing to sleep, knowing that no amount of freezing pressure could do anything for the burning sensation she felt underneath them, and went directly to roll the object in her hand over the taut skin of her stomach, the amazing feeling nearly making her eyes cross. She would probably never have thought something so cold could feel so damned good if she hadn't pictured just how fantastic Edward's own bare and cold skin could feel against her own, so many times before already. As it was, she couldn't help enjoying the way it made her feel, her body seeking even more contact with the coldness the can of soda provided.

"Edward!" she couldn't help sighing out his name as she brushed against her naked breasts, her nipples instantly hardening under her own touch, her mind imagining it was her love's tongue lavishing attention on the hard peaks, instead of what really was grazing them.

God, how much did she wish all of her fantasies could come true, how much she wished she didn't have to make things up in her mind and she could just really live them, she thought as her knees faltered slightly and she found herself leaning against the kitchen counter and tightly closing her eyes so she wouldn't lose the illusion.

Minutes passed with her conjuring up all kind of naughty pictures in her head, naughty things Edward could do to her with his tongue and hands, and the more she imagined him there with her, taking care of her needs, the more she moaned and became restless, her body taking on a mind of its own as the images flew behind her closed eyes.

She wasn't conscious of the way her hips were slowly moving of their known accord, or the way she gripped the counter behind her with the hand that wasn't otherwise occupied, just like she wasn't aware either of the way she looked just at that instant or the fact that every one of her moves were now being hungrily followed by the man that had entered the room just minutes ago with her being none the wiser.

Another sigh escaped her parted lips, breaking the silence of the room, but the sound was followed by another louder that made Bella gasp aloud and snap her eyes open when she heard someone clear their throat.

"Oh, my god…" she cried out in shock as she watched him smile at her, arms crossed over his chest, having obviously very much enjoyed what he had seen so far, if the way he looked at her was any indication.

"Hello, Bella…" he said to her before openly smirking at her. "Oh, don't stop on my account…"

"Uh… it's not… I didn't…" she stuttered, unable to explain what she had been doing there, in the kitchen, one of her hands under the t-shirt she wore, while her body undulated suggestively against the counter.

She was so embarrassed to having been caught, and worst of all by him of all people, that she was sure the skin of her cheeks had to have turned beet red by now.

"It's not… _what I think_? Is that what you are trying to say?" he asked as he took a step in her direction, and Bella couldn't help sucking in a breath at the strange gleam she could discern in his eyes the closer he came to her. "Seems to me that you're _hot_… and trying to find a way to _cool down_…" he whispered as he stood only a foot from where she was herself, still pressed against the counter, and Bella found herself swallowing hard not only at the way he kept looking at her, but at the way he had uttered 'hot' and 'cold' in that sentence as well, like there was so much more behind the words than what they should normally mean.

"It's… the heat wave… I couldn't… I was just…" she stammered once more, wondering what he could be thinking as he eyed the can she had retrieved from under her shirt the second she had spotted him there at the kitchen entrance, but had not been able to let go of just yet.

"It looked like you were having your very own heat wave from where I was standing…" he interrupted her and said just too suggestively for Bella's liking. Not that what he was saying was wrong, but she didn't think that he would ever dare say something so blatantly evocative to her. "Bet you're really _hot_… _everywhere_, Bella, aren't you? But it has nothing to do with the heat wave, does it?"

"Wh-hat?" Bella struggled to say even just the simple word, thinking that there was something weird going on here because she just couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. 

Who was this man? Surely it wasn't the same person she had known for more than a year now. The man she thought she knew so well had never talked to her like that and he had certainly never looked at her like he was only a second away from eating her alive.

Despite herself, fear coursed down her spine and she forced herself to remember that the man in front of her was a vampire and that occasionally they were indeed, like Edward had told her so many times, dangerous creatures. But surely he wouldn't hurt her, would he? Meeting the look in his eyes and seeing the way they ran up and down her body the next second, she wasn't so sure about the answer.

"You heard me, Bella… I know exactly how you feel…" he answered her, but try as she might, Bella couldn't make much sense of what he was telling her.

"I don't… I don't understand…" she replied uncertainly, her eyes briefly drifting to her hand when she saw him reach for it, only understanding at the last second that he meant to take the can of soda from what she realized now were her trembling fingers.

"Did that really help?" he questioned once he had it in his own hands, before meeting her eyes once more. "It seemed to me that it was only making you hotter!"

"No… I just…"

"No need to lie… I heard you…" he stopped her before she could come up with an excuse to justify what he had probably witnessed only minutes earlier, and she was mortified when his words confirmed her fears. "I know exactly_ what_ and _who_ you were imagining when you were using this…" he breathed out and Bella gulped audibly when she felt him lean into her and she realized that she was nearly trapped between him and the hard surface behind her.

"What… what are y-you doing?" she all but cried out when the next second she felt him roll the cold recipient from her knee to her mid-thigh, just like she had been doing only a moment before.

"Just trying to help you…" he retorted and obviously enjoyed the way she gasped once more at his boldness.

"S-stop… what…" she said incoherently, her mind unable to reconcile what was happening with what she knew of the man in front of her. The man touching her like he had any right to do so. And yet even as she said the words, even as she knew that she should be pushing him away, she seemed to be frozen on the spot and unable to do such thing.

"But that's not what you need, is it?" he told her as he reached the hem of her t-shirt and he felt her quake in front of him. "You need more than that to cool you off, don't you, sweet Bella?"

"N-No…" she croaked out, being really scared now, because she didn't need to be any type of genius to know exactly where he was going with this, and god, she just couldn't believe he could… no… he wouldn't… right?

"Shh…" he soothed, but instead of reassuring Bella, like the sound coming from anyone else or at any other moment should have, it only made her shudder more. "I know what you need, Bella… I know what you _want_… Edward told me all about it…"

The revelation that Edward could have talked with _him_ of their discussions and what she had been asking him to do with her, _to her_, was enough to make Bella nauseous but before she could utter a word of protest and tell him that she didn't want to hear anymore coming out of his mouth, his next word cut her off.

"You look so innocent, sweet, beautiful Bella… but in reality you're just a dirty little slut who dreams of getting fucked hard and fast, aren't you?" he purred nearly in her ear, making her blush ten shades of red before his apparently very satisfied eyes.

"How dare you?" she gritted between clenched teeth as this time she did try to push him away, one thought only running through her mind, getting out of there before she said or did something that she would regret later. Like telling him to go to hell, or threatening him to tell everything to Edward once he would have come back and begging him to defend her and to really hurt the man he considered as a father. "Carlisle! Get away from me!"

"Not so fast…" he growled as he pushed her right back where she had been and Bella's heart rate increased when she realized that he had let go of the soda he had still been pressing to her skin mere seconds ago while he was talking, and that she could now feel his own bare, _cold_, hands against her thighs. "You can deny it all you want, but I've lived long enough to know all about the kind of girl you are, trust me!"

"You don't know anything about me!" she retorted angrily now, caught between the need to flee and the need just as strong to inflict him pain for what he was saying to her.

"I know you've been trying to seduce my son for months now… begging for him to take your _precious_ virginity… that's it… if you really are a virgin of course… because the way you behave, one could wonder…" he answered almost mockingly, and this time, not even thinking about the consequences or the fact that she would probably only hurt herself in the long run, her hand shot up all too ready to slap him for his crudeness.

"You son of a…" she cried out, but before her hand could connect with his cheek and faster than her human eyes could perceive, he had her wrist in a strong grip and stopped her for doing any harm.

"Careful… you wouldn't want to hurt yourself now, would you?" he tsked mockingly, the words earning him a hateful glare as Bella tried to disengage her hand from his hard hold.

"Let me go…" Bella grunted as she struggled against him, but to no avail. He was a vampire for god's sake and he was way stronger than she could be herself, even despite the rage she was feeling at that instant.

"Why should I?" he asked her and Bella felt herself shuddering once more as she spotted his smirk.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why… why are you doing this?" she demanded, still not understanding what was happening here.

Carlisle had always been so nice with her, treating her like a daughter, being there for her whenever she or Edward had needed her, and now he was acting like a lunatic, out for her blood.

She didn't even know what he was doing there, since Edward had told her that he would be working all night and would probably not be back before the next morning, but apparently, as much as she could lament it herself, there had been a change of plan.

"Hmm… I don't know… maybe I'm just tired of hearing Edward complaining about how much harder it's getting every day to stay away from you when you obviously want him to be _really_ close… how he fears he will lose you if he doesn't give in and yet at the same time he can't bring himself to do it because he's just too scared he would hurt you, or worse, kill you if he just let go and fucked you!" he revealed, still holding on too hard to Bella for her comfort.

"Edward would never say that!" she denied vehemently, knowing full well that whatever he had discussed with his 'father', there were just some words she knew her old-fashioned boyfriend would probably never say out loud, and that in front of anyone.

"What? _Fuck_?" he repeated tauntingly, that disturbing smile still firmly in place. "Probably not… but that's what you want, isn't it?... you want him to fuck you so hard you can taste it!"

"You're disgusting, you know… I never would have thought…" she started to say but his derisive chuckle interrupted her before she could tell him how little she knew him in reality and how he obviously had everyone fooled with his compassionate and kind act.

He was obviously a very good actor because never in her life could she have foreseen that she would one day hear him talk to her like that.

"I'm the disgusting one?" he snorted and shook his head. "Well, honey, I wasn't the one touching myself, in the kitchen, in the middle of the night.

"I wasn't… t-touching myself…" Bella denied, shame coloring her cheeks once more as she cursed herself for having been so careless and not listened to the sounds around her. If she had heard him coming, none of this would have been happening. "I was just… hot…"

"You're always hot, Bella…" he sneered as he shamelessly raked his eyes down her form. "Maybe I should just give you what you've been begging for, for months now… maybe then you'll stop torturing Edward with your requests…"

"Are you nuts?!!... I would never…" she sputtered incredulously, completely appalled that he could suggest such a thing.

"Never let me fuck you?" he vocalized for her when she couldn't form the complete sentence without blushing bright red. "Are you sure about that?"

"St-top…" she uttered miserably when she felt his fingers caress her hip as he spoke.

"I saw what you were doing when I arrived… passing that cold can all over your body… your nipples puckering under your shirt… trying desperately to cool off while wishing it was Edward's hands on you… maybe even his tongue… wasn't that what you were imagining?" he whispered in her ear, causing Bella to whimper as she remembered just how right he was.

"Oh, god…" she muttered, unable to defend herself or to deny his words.

"That's what you were doing with your eyes closed tight… you dirty little girl… wasn't it?" he taunted her some more, his fingers grazing her sides now and making Bella shiver despite the fact that she would give anything to not react in any way to his touch. "You were picturing Edward's ice-cold tongue running up your stomach… stopping just underneath your ripe young breasts, making you beg for him to wrap his mouth around your nipples and suck on them…" his voice was smooth and husky as one of his hands crept up her stomach and stopped just millimeters from where, thanks to his words, Bella was now picturing where Edward's tongue could be.

"Don't…" was the only thing she was able to say as her overactive mind and her body betrayed her, arousal pooling between her thighs at his tempting suggestion. Damned him for knowing exactly what to say, what his words would do to her.

"No?... wouldn't you want me to help you with that?… you could keep your eyes closed, imagine Edward here… and I would give you exactly what you want…" he whispered as his hands grew bolder and his fingers traced the slopes of her breasts despite her feeble attempt to push him away again.

"I can't…" she struggled against him once more, hating herself as her brain recognized just how good it was making her feel to have someone's hands, other than her own on her rapidly heating body.

She couldn't understand what was happening to her, she should feel repulse by his touch, by what he was doing to her, by just the mere thought of what he _would_ surely do to her if she couldn't find a way to stop this madness and yet… it felt so good, there was no denying that, no matter how wrong she knew it was.

"Your mouth says something… but your body… that's another story… you want this, don't you?" he growled in her ear before chuckling softly when he saw her shake her head and bite down on her bottom lip. "You want me to touch you, Isabella… You want me to _fuck_ you…"

A small moan escaped her lips as she heard him call her by her full name, her reaction incomprehensible to her and as she saw him smirk once more to her, she knew she was doomed. She felt close to tears at the thought of betraying Edward in any way, and with his father of all people, but at the same time, she knew she would never be strong enough to push him away and stop him from taking her if that was what he wished. Her traitorous body wouldn't let her a choice in the matter anyway, months of frustration having apparently taken their toll on her and rendered her incapable of fighting her cravings.

"Hmm… I love those moans you make, _Isabella_…" he told her, repeating her name, having obviously caught her earlier reaction.

"Please… Carlisle, don't…" Bella pleaded in a last attempt to stop what she knew would come if she didn't at least try, but the way Carlisle looked at her seemed to be enough for her to understand that he wouldn't let her be so easily.

"Don't what?... don't_ stop_?" he mocked, knowing full well that that wasn't what she had meant to say.

"Don't do this to… m-me…" she croaked out and then cried out when his thumbs rolled over her hard nipples before she could complete her sentence.

"I'm not doing anything you don't want…" he told her smugly, as he kept with his ministrations. "I told you… your mouth might say no… but that tight body of yours… that body…" he trailed off suggestively before Bella felt him suddenly tear the shirt she was wearing in two and leaving her almost completely naked in front of her but for the boy shorts she still wore, while he looked at her appreciatively and moaned hoarsely.

Bella's first reaction was to try to cover herself, but Carlisle was pinning her arms to her side before she could do anything but whimper in shame.

"No, let me see… let me see what has my son so wound tight he can't think about anything else…" Carlisle growled as he let his eyes take in her naked form, the lust and hunger Bella immediately noticed as he devoured her with his eyes making her tremble anew.

Never in her life had anyone ever looked at her this way and she just didn't know how she was supposed to feel about it.

"Hmm… I guess I can understand, yeah…" Carlisle acknowledged in a strange tone that had Bella want to cover herself once more, if only she could use her arms and get them out of his iron grip.

Before she could ask him to release her, he had her up on the counter behind her and the only sound escaping her lips was the shocked gasp she couldn't contain.

The next second however, she bit her lip nearly to the blood as Carlisle stepped between her legs and she felt the proof of his arousal against her now burning sex.

"Look at these…" he said as he grazed her puckering nipples with his cool fingers again, causing Bella to involuntarily arched under his touch. "And you're trying to tell me you don't want this?"

His tone was mocking again, and Bella tried once more to make him change his mind while she still had the strength to utter the words.

"Carlisle… you can't do this to me… I don't want this… think of Edward…" she hoped that reminding her of whom she belonged to would be enough to make him at least think of the consequences of his actions, but he didn't react in the least in the way she had hoped.

For a second she thought she had succeeded as he stepped back and she managed to slide down the counter and unto her feet again, but the next he had her turned around so fast that he nearly gave her whiplash.

"I'm thinking of Edward… I'm thinking of _you_… maybe once you've been fucked… he won't be so scared to take you himself…" he told her and Bella wondered if he had really lost it or if he really, truly, saw any logic in his words. Until he continued. "Edward is so terrified he'll want to drink you dry if you bleed and he has to smell your sweet blood… maybe if you can't anymore… maybe if that's taken care of before he has you, he will be more willing to give you what you want… wouldn't you want that, Bella?" he breathed out as his lips caressed the nape of her neck before Bella could protest.

"I want Edward, not y-you…" she managed to reply, unaware however, that she was tilting her head to give him better access even as her words denied his own.

"Oh, you could have Edward any time you want after this… I'd just be opening the way for him, so to speak…" he volleyed back easily, his eyes trailing over her shoulders and down to where his hands were now fully palming her breasts, a keening sound rising from Bella's lips as she felt his touch.

"God…" she whimpered before she could stop herself, the sound causing a smile to appear on Carlisle's lips.

"You like that, don't you?… you like me touching you, huh?" he demanded as he rubbed his lower body against her ass at the same time. "Or is it the thought of finally being able to fuck my son that's got you all hot and bothered again?"

"E-Edward…" was all Bella could say, her eyes tightly shut now as she tried to forget who was touching her and think about the one she really wanted.

"Yes, but I'm the one making you feel good now…" he countered, obviously not bothered in the least by her admittance, yet still pinched the hard nubs he held between his thumbs and forefingers. "You like this, huh? Do you want me to pinch them harder?" he wondered aloud as he felt Bella stiffen in his arms. "Are you wet for me, my dirty little girl?"

A groan was all the answer he received but it was enough for him to know what it meant.

"You are, aren't you? And you like when I talk dirty to you, don't you?" he whispered in her ear before taking her earlobe between his teeth and slightly pulling on it.

"N-No…" Bella denied softly but neither of them was fooled.

Despite herself, her lower body had spammed at his words and they had both seen the effect his words had had on her.

"No need to lie, sweetheart… I told you I knew your type… all innocent on the outside… but inside there's a little whore just waiting to be unleashed!" he argued and reminded her of his earlier words but there was no way Bella would agree with him, not verbally at least, no matter how right she unfortunately knew he was.

She had always known the girl he was talking about was somewhere inside of her, her dreams had proven that to her and more than once, she just never thought anyone would ever call her on it.

"Are you a whore, Bella?" Carlisle insisted and chuckled when once more she vainly shook her head.

"N-No, I'm not…"

"We'll see!" he promised, causing Bella to shiver, although she didn't know if it was because of his words or the fact that his hands were now trailing down her flat belly, barely stopping at the hem of the shorts she was wearing. "For now I need an answer… are you wet for me?"

"Carlisle, please…"

"Shut up, dirty girl… soon you'll be begging me… but begging me to fuck you…" Carlisle growled menacingly, knowing that she had been pleading with him to stop once more and not for him to continue. Not yet at least, but that would come soon enough. "Now be a good girl and let me find out!" he ordered as he felt her trying to wiggle out of his grip, probably so he wouldn't be able to confirm what his sense of smell had already told him was true.

He could smell her from where he stood and no matter how many times she could try to deny it, he knew she wanted this and would want even more as the night progressed.

As his fingers passed under the elastic band of the undergarments she was wearing, his other hand gripped her hard around the waist so she wouldn't be able to escape would she try to take him by surprise, and he couldn't help groaning himself as he found himself plastered against her back, his hard cock cradled just above the curve of the ass he had every intention to make his tonight.

"Yeah…wiggle some more, honey…" he mumbled from behind her and couldn't help laughing softly when almost immediately after hearing him, Bella went as still as a statue. His words were enough to make her stop from making any movement and enough to distract her so he could eventually brush his fingers against her soft mound. "Hmm, waxed like a good little slut… I should have known…" he grunted instantly upon discovering her bare sex, but before Bella could think of a good retort for him, his fingers were titillating her moist slit and she found herself unable to think coherently anymore. "Yeah, so fucking wet…"

His triumphant tone made Bella want to turn around and hit him with enough force to break her own arms, but he was holding her too tightly for her to be able to do anything but stutter once more.

"N-Not for you…" she uttered, knowing full well that saying anything else would be a lie, and trying to convince herself that Edward only and thoughts of him, was the only reason Carlisle was proven right.

"I don't care…" he threw back, smirking as he unexpectedly plunged a finger into her wet core and they both heard the wet sound that prove her obvious arousal. "Hmm, you're so hot inside, baby girl… I can't wait to have my cock in you…"

"Oh…" Bella moaned out as he growled the words at her as at the same time he started to steadily pump his finger in and out of her depths.

"You like that word?... _Cock_…" he reiterated lewdly when once more he noticed her reaction to his dirty words. "Don't worry, before the night is over, you'll see and feel more of my cock than you could have ever dreamed of…" Another promise Bella now knew he really intended to keep and she couldn't help the shivers that coursed up her spine, despite herself, just at the thought.

"Carlisle…" she groaned out before she could stop herself, not sure herself of what she wanted to say after that. One of her hands gripped his wrist in a vain attempt to make him stop doing what he was doing to her, but it had the same effect on him that it would have had, had she been trying to beat a grizzly with her tiny, ineffectual fists.

"Shh… shhh, let me make you feel good, Bella… you won't regret it!" he promised in a sultry voice that had Bella's head spinning, and she shut her eyes tight once more, just to forget what was happening, who was pressed behind her and caressing her like no one, but herself, ever had.

As if he could read her mind at that instant, he brushed her ear with his lips and murmured against her skin. "I wonder, Bella, has Edward ever touched you like this?" he asked her, his single finger joined by another one now, the sensation causing Bella to suck in a startled breath.

"N-No…" she stammered, her breathing growing more and more labored the faster he slid his fingers in and out of her.

God, no matter how many times she had touched herself like this, it had never felt _this_ good.

"Has _anyone_ ever touched you like this?" he insisted, dropping moist kisses down one shoulder, clearly enjoying the taste of her skin. God, he just couldn't wait to taste her _everywhere_.

She shook her head once more, unable to utter a concrete word, the way his fingers moved in her making her lose all coherent thought.

"Well, isn't it so much better when someone else does it for you?" Carlisle demanded and relished in the sound that came out of Bella's mouth when his thumb found her clit and he started to work it in sync with the movements of the rest of his fingers.

"Yes!" this time she wasn't able to stop herself from answering, her hips taking on a mind of their own and slowly moving to the rhythm of his ministrations.

"That's it, Bella… ride my fingers…" he coaxed her seductively, but Bella forced herself to ignore the sound of his voice, trying to conjure up in her mind instead Edward's voice speaking the same encouraging words, Edward's fingers being the one pleasuring her.

She purred his name as pleasure coursed through her every nerve endings and almost didn't hear Carlisle chuckle behind her as he heard her.

"Go ahead, cry out his name if you want, you'll cry mine soon enough!" he promised with a smug smile, knowing that sooner or later she would let herself completely go and become putty into his talented hands.

"Ed-dward…" she moaned out before she could stop herself, glad that she had been imagining Edward touching her so intimately so many times before that it didn't take much effort on her part now to create the illusion.

"Come for me, Isabella… come for me, baby…" Carlisle kept on egging her on, pumping even faster into her drenched core when he felt her already tight walls spam around his fingers and he couldn't help pinching one of her nipples while he bit on her neck, not enough to draw blood but enough to push Bella over the edge.

The second his fingers closed around the hard peak and she felt his teeth sink into her skin, she came undone, groaning out Edward's name once more, her legs trembling and her breathing erratic. She would have certainly collapsed on the kitchen floor if it hadn't been for Carlisle holding her so tightly against his body, while his fingers still kept sliding in and out of her, even if now he was just helping her getting down from her high slowly.

Feeling suddenly boneless after such a release, she leant against him as she took deep, calming breaths, and she didn't think about anything else, probably because she had lost the strength to do so for a while, until at last Carlisle's fingers left her core and she heard him moan in satisfaction.

Turning her head slightly to her side to see what was causing him to make such sound, she couldn't help gasping in an audible breath when she realized he was cleaning her juices off his fingers, licking them off his digits with a ravenous expression on his face.

His eyes were nearly black with lust now and her head suddenly clearing, Bella couldn't stop fear from coursing through her veins again.

"Delicious…" Carlisle whispered and before Bella could even attempt to pull away from him and run away, he was gripping her hips tightly once more. "Now, let me take these off of you… you drenched them…" he continued and no sooner had the words left his mouth that Bella heard the sound of fabric tearing, her boy shorts going through the same fate her shirt had known moments before.

"You didn't think I was done with you yet, did you?" Carlisle asked as she started protesting and tried to step away from him and he immediately turned her back around so she was now facing him.

Her mouth tried to form another sound, though she had no idea what she could say at this point to prevent him from taking more than he already had, but she couldn't even get out the first syllable of his name that his lips were crashing on hers, stopping her from emitting any sound, except for the surprised moan that burst from her throat as she tasted him.

The way he kissed her almost forcefully, hands gripping her hair tight in their strong hold, was like nothing she had ever experienced before, Edward having been her first real kiss and having never dared kiss her with so much unrestrained passion and much to her dismay, Bella couldn't stop herself from getting immediately lost in the sensation.

The second his cold tongue begged entrance to the hot confines of her mouth, she granted him access but cursed herself when it tangled with hers and she instantly felt new moisture sipping from her burning core.

Pleased beyond belief by her reaction, Carlisle maneuvered her around without her knowledge, until she was once more pressed tight against the kitchen counter with his body snuggled as close to her as he could get it for now without directly taking her.

Pulling away when he remembered that contrary to him she still needed to breathe, he smiled wickedly at her when he saw her lean into him almost the second she had inhaled some air, obviously not ready yet to have him leave her lips.

Instead of getting into it again though, he sucked on her bottom lip and then bit on it not too gentle, his loud chuckle filling Bella's ears when he heard her groan at the gesture.

"Naughty girl… you like that, don't you?... you like being bitten…" he growled himself, reiterating the move and licking the pain away when he realized he had probably bitten her a little harder than was really pleasurable. "Bet you get off on it and can't wait for Edward to leave love bites everywhere on your perfect body…"

"Shut up…" Bella couldn't help but spit out as she heard him, her cheeks tinting red as she realized just how right he was.

She had liked it now, just like she had liked it every time Edward's teeth had grazed her neck or she had just pictured him biting her while taking her.

"Sensitive much, aren't we? My Little Vampire's Slut!" Carlisle said and before she could react, had her up and perched on the counter behind her. "Do you want me to bite you some more?... Here maybe…" he demanded as he pushed her hair aside and brushed his teeth against the column of her throat. "Or maybe here…" he continued and moved to her collarbone, before descending down her chest until he was only millimeters from the rigid peaks her nipples had turned into a while ago.

The second his teeth sank into one, Bella gripped his head and cried out, unable to stop herself despite how much she loathed her instantaneous reaction.

Not really wanting to hurt her, Carlisle laved the sting with a flick of his tongue and then sucked the rosy engorged bud into his mouth, enjoying the soft little whimpers Bella wasn't able to control as he did so.

Seconds turned into minutes as he repeated the process over and over again –bite, flick, suck… bite, flick, suck- alternating between the two firm globes, and by the time he finished giving her breasts all of his attention, Bella was nearly delirious with pleasure again.

Briefly, she wondered how much more of this torture she could take before she completely lost it, but she forgot all about her inner question when she felt Carlisle's tongue glide down her stomach, his intent more than clear.

"Hmm, no wonder Edward goes half nuts every time you're near… you smell divinely…" he growled, inhaling long and deep, his blatant action causing Bella to blush with renewed force as she clearly understood that he was now talking of the scent of her arousal and definitely not of her blood. Stepping slightly away from her, Carlisle scolded her when she desperately clenched her thighs together as to not give him a full view of what lay between them. "Open your legs for me, Isabella!"

Shaking her head at the request, she didn't leave Carlisle any other choice but to help her with the task. "I said open up, Bella… you wouldn't want me to hurt you now, would you?" he ordered and Bella briefly wondered if he would really do so if she refused him.

Obviously sensing her sudden fear, Carlisle pushed more gently on her knees and then approached her ear: "Come on, open up for me, sweet Bella… I want to see all of you now…" he breathed out, Bella's head falling backward as he brushed his fingers against her wet entrance once more, as if to encourage her some more.

Her legs trembling, she did, voluntarily or not, as he said, enjoying too much the feel of his fingers on the most intimate part of her to question what she was doing or why she was actually doing it.

"Beautiful…" Carlisle muttered before he plunged his fingers into her once more and savored the way her tight walls immediately closed around them, letting him foresee just how tight she would surely feel around him.

Briefly straightening up again, his lips grazed the side of her neck as he barely murmured loud enough for her to hear: "Are you still feeling hot here?" he accompanied the words with a deep thrust that had Bella nearly bowing off the counter and biting on her lip so hard it was a real wonder she didn't manage to tear the flesh.

"Answer me, little girl, or I won't stop…" he commanded in a tone that left Bella little choice but to answer him, even if she didn't want to.

At this point she didn't know what part of her was the most dominant, the one that clearly still wanted him to stop, or the one that wished only for the possible pleasure he could make her feel again if she let him continue.

"Yes…" she uttered the word through gritted teeth, knowing he certainly already knew the answer to his question anyway. He probably just wanted her to admit it out loud just so he could humiliate her some more.

"Do you want me to make it better?" he continued with his embarrassing questioning, which earned him a glare from Bella. "You do, don't you? Once was not enough for the frustrated little vixen Edward has made of you, was it?" he taunted and was pleased to see that once more, just uttering Edward's name was enough to elicit a reaction in her, reaction he could clearly feel around his fingers.

"Don't worry… I'll take care of all your needs tonight…" he assured her, despite the fact that he chose just that moment to pull his fingers out of her, leaving her clearly even more frustrated than she had already been seconds ago.

Before she could make up her mind or analyze how she felt about the loss of his touch, he was squatting down just between her spread legs and Bella felt herself blush to the roots of her hair as she watched him take in her full nudity with a hungry stare.

She didn't have much time to really feel embarrassed however, since no sooner had she acknowledged her own blush that he was running his ice-cold tongue up the length of her slit and she forgot how to even breathe.

She felt a new rush of wetness at the first touch and then closed her eyes when Carlisle obviously immediately noticed and commented on it, "Oh, god, you just never stop gushing, you little slut…" he grunted and instantly lapped at the new moisture, a low groan rumbling through his chest at her taste.

Mortified at his words and what he was doing to her, Bella closed her eyes once more and gripped the edge of the counter with all her might, promising herself that if she had to endure this, at least she wouldn't reach for him this time or show him just how sinfully incredible it was making her feel.

A gasp escaped her lips however, when Carlisle followed the trickle of her juices and she felt his tongue slide against her back entrance and tease it just long enough for her to feel ashamed of how much she had actually enjoyed the feeling, even if until that instant she had never given it too much thought.

Another flick of his tongue against her soaked vaginal entrance made her forget all about it anyway, and Bella felt tears gather behind her eyelids as she forced herself to not cry out her pleasure.

God, he was really good at this and she just knew that it wouldn't take him long to make her fall completely apart once more.

She was proven right just seconds later when she felt his fingers probe into her again and he was now free to go and nibble on her clit. The moment he did, stars burst behind her eyelids and this time, no amount of sheer willpower could stop Bella from moaning out loud.

Obviously happy with what he was doing to her, Carlisle renewed his efforts, pumping faster, sucking harder, until Bella couldn't control herself and was quite shamelessly riding his face with about just as much force as she had been riding his fingers earlier, the first time he had made her come.

"That's it, baby… let yourself go… come for me again…" he stopped sucking just long enough to utter the words but it was enough to make Bella growl at him since she had been oh, so fucking close to finally coming and he had just stopped her from reaching her blissful peak.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she was denied her pleasure and she realized that every part of her burned so much at that instant that it quite literally hurt. Her pride stopped her from cursing Carlisle audibly though, or even just uttering a word of protest, until he noticed her state and asked her what she needed.

"I… I d-don't know…" she cried out in frustration, before the word Carlisle had apparently been waiting for passed her lips. "_More_…"

The predatory smile he gave her then should have been all the warning Bella should have needed and yet she still found herself completely surprised as she felt him stretch her farther than he had already been until now and she realized that before going back to suckling on her sensitive clit, he had added a third finger to the two he had already been fucking her with.

And oh, god, the new feeling was just glorious and Bella felt herself so close to the edge, she could practically taste it. She cringed briefly as she heard the squishing sounds his fingers moving in and out of her made considering she was so wet he had absolutely no trouble whatsoever driving them in an out of her with some force, and yet she couldn't help but feel mighty grateful for the fact that she was so turned on or his next action would have hurt way more than it already did at that instant.

Taking advantage of the fact that the way he was eating her out as he finger-fucked her was rendering her barely coherent, Carlisle had teased her other entrance with his thumb just long enough to make sure she was wet enough with her own running juices there too, before sliding it all the way in.

The way it burned as he penetrated her where nothing, not even her own fingers, had ever gone would have been enough for Bella to yell at him to take it out, if he hadn't chosen just that moment to curve his fingers into her, and like a man who had had centuries to discover all the mysteries of the female anatomy and become an expert at stimulating it, he found the small square of tissue that was sure to make her soar and crash. After that, it didn't take him much more than to let his teeth nip her clit for Bella to release into his mouth, her walls contracting almost painfully, the sensations a million times more incredibly pleasurable than anything she had ever experienced in her short sexual life, even if this one had only ever been self-satisfactory.

Almost out of breath, her eyes flew open and she gasped for air when Carlisle didn't let her go immediately but only seemed to press even harder on what she knew now could only be her very sensitive G-spot and a few seconds later, she screamed out as an orgasm even more powerful than the one she had not even really come down from yet engulfed her, fire seeming to come and lick at all of her nerve endings at once.

Something was happening to her and she had no idea of what it could be, or why it seemed to feel so good and almost hurt at the same time, until all of a sudden Carlisle pulled all his fingers out of her and a gush of liquid flew from her still unbearably pulsing sex and left her panting there, barely able to not collapse completely off the counter and crash into the floor, with no idea of how Carlisle had even managed to make her do something she had truly no idea she could do.

"What… wh-what…" she stammered incoherently, feeling suddenly like all strength had left her body, and then she arched forward involuntarily when she felt Carlisle's tongue licking her clean, the sounds he made as he did so enough to make her core spam some more.

"You just squirted…" Carlisle answered what he knew to be her question, having no doubt that she had no idea of what had just happened to her or that it could even actually happen to her to begin with. "Hmm… and nothing taste sweeter than a teenaged squirting cunt…" he commented lewdly then as he flicked Bella's slit one last time, her legs trembling uncontrollably, either at his words or at that last touch, she wasn't sure which.

Briefly she wondered just how many teenage girls exactly he had managed to make 'squirt' in his long life, as he had said, but he didn't give her any opportunity to call him on it, his lips slanting over hers the second he stood up, preventing her from doing so.

The taste of her she recognized on his lips made her groan low in her throat and she immediately regretted it when Carlisle took advantage of it.

"You like the taste of your own juicy cunt?" he demanded in a hoarse voice, but when Bella blushed ten shades of red at the suggestion, he couldn't help adding, much to her utter dismay, "Don't worry, there's no need to be ashamed… all good little sluts do…"

The crudeness of his words made her moan in despair this time, but taking it for a moan of pleasure Carlisle pushed his tongue into her mouth so she could have more.

She didn't have time to stop him and before she could really realize what she was doing, she found herself sucking on his tongue, only encouraged by his next words, "Come on, dirty little girl… clean your juices off of my tongue…" he whispered between sloppy, wet kisses and Bella found herself doing just that.

Later on she would try to justify her act by the fact that she just didn't like to be called a 'little girl' and that it was her way of proving him that she wasn't as 'little' or completely as inexperienced as he wanted her to be, having sucked her own fingers clean on several occasions after having brought herself to completion, but the truth probably was that like he had said, like a good little slut, she was turned on by the action.

They kissed for a while, until Bella felt him against her center, the way he rubbed suggestively against her making her sigh into his mouth, much to Carlisle's satisfaction.

Pulling away from her just long enough to grant her another heated look, he then gazed down the length of his own body when he felt her moisture sipping through his scrubs pants and mischievously smiled down at her.

"Look what you've done…" he scowled at her as he pointed at not only the wet spot over his crotch but the one on the end of the work scrubs top he had still been wearing, where she had gushed all over him earlier. "Now I'll have to change if I get called back in." he finished and before Bella had time to consider what he was doing, he was disrobing right in front of her, leaving him as bare as the day he was born, centuries ago.

Despite herself, Bella's eyes trailed down his naked form and she couldn't help gasping when they stopped on his thick hardness, a chill running down her back as she noticed, if she hadn't already felt it just minutes ago, just how aroused Carlisle could be.

"Like what you see?" he questioned her huskily as she watched him palm his length, his fingers running up and down in an almost hypnotizing move. She had nothing to compare him to, not really at least, never having seen one up close and personal or just for real, but he was seriously huge and she found herself briefly wondering if his 'son' would be just as well endowed as the 'father' was. "Now that I've made you feel good, it's time for you to reciprocate…"

His suggestion was enough to make desire and fear war inside of her at the same time and she immediately shook her head at the thought of what he was asking of her.

"I-I… no… I don't…"

"You don't know how?" Carlisle asked her with a lopsided grin, at least pleased to see that despite her negative words, she wasn't apparently able to take her eyes off of his cock. "Don't worry… I'll guide you…" he told her, before asking her to get down on her knees in front of him.

Bella was too slow to comply, caught between the desire to run away as fast and as far as she could, and the one just as strong obviously to discover what it felt like to feel what she had only ever felt under clothes until then, whether it was with Edward or with Carlisle himself.

"Don't make me ask again!" Carlisle growled impatiently when she still didn't move after much too long for his liking. "Come on… don't be scared… I'll teach you what to do… you want to learn, right?... you want to be able to satisfy Edward after tonight, don't you?"

A spam seized her insides at the thought, and despite the fact that a part of her hated the fact that Carlisle seemed to know exactly what he was doing, using Edward and her desire and lust for him to make her do his bidding, she slid down the counter until she was squatting in front of the man who one day, if Edward didn't hear about this of course and didn't hate her for the rest of his existence, would be her father-in-law.

Up close, he was even more impressive than he had already been from where she had been sitting, and she felt herself shuddering at the idea of how much it would probably hurt if he was really to fuck her, like he had promised her what already felt like hours ago now.

Maybe so, if she managed to satisfy him with her hand, he wouldn't try to get any farther with her, she thought hopefully, yet she didn't understand the small wave of disappointment the idea of not feeling him between her legs tonight and not having all of her cravings satisfied at last, brought on her.

She really didn't know what was wrong with her, how she could hate what he had done to her, and what he probably would still want to do to her, one second and yet crave it with a force that scared even herself the next, but she guessed that it was pretty normal to feel such way. She wasn't in love with Carlisle, she loved his son more than her own life, but lust, passion and want were apparently powerful emotions that made even the most innocent, sane and normally faithful of girl lose her mind if they took hold of her.

She was still musing over the contradiction when Carlisle reached for one of her hands and asked her wrap it around him. She did, tentatively, not knowing what to expect, and she was quite surprised to realize how smooth his skin was despite how hard his sex could be at the same time.

"That's it… now move it slowly up and down…" he encouraged her almost immediately, his eyes nearly crossing at how hot her hand felt against his cold skin.

He hadn't been with a human in nearly a century, the last time he had felt a touch so hot being way before he had changed his dear Esme and he hadn't realized how much he had actually missed the sensation until he had felt it again.

Bella obeyed him, doing exactly as he said and she marveled at how his flesh seemed to pulse under the fingers she could barely wrap completely around his girth the longer she touched him.

A small bead of liquid coated his tip after a few minutes of such treatment and seeing her almost transfixed by it, Carlisle couldn't stop himself from stepping closer as he pushed her hand away and replaced it with his own again.

His cock now only millimeters from her half opened mouth, he brushed it against her lips before Bella could know what his intention was and stop him.

"Lick it…" he all but ordered, smearing the cold liquid against her and nearly crying out when after a few seconds of encouragement, he felt Bella's tongue peak out from between her lips and flick the end of his turgid shaft.

She didn't know what she expected since she had never done anything like that, but she was quite surprised to realize that he tasted rather sweet compared to the tart taste she had been almost sure he had to have. She wondered if all men tasted like him, or maybe if his taste was made sweeter than normal due to the fact that he wasn't really completely human anymore, and immediately hoped that one day she would have the opportunity to find out if at least Edward tasted as good as him.

Carlisle let her lick him at her pace for a few minutes, until he decided that he really needed more and coaxed her into taking more of him, "Open your mouth, baby girl…" he whispered to her, nearly coming undone when Bella's eyes drifted up to him and that despite the hesitant expression she wore at that instant.

The way she looked at him, so innocent and yet so sexy, considering that she was naked and down on her knees before his swollen cock would have been enough to make him lose his sanity if he hadn't had years, centuries even to learn how to control himself. She was almost too much to handle for him at that instant and he was proud of himself when he didn't spill his seed like a horny teenager having his first taste of a blowjob when he felt Bella's lips close around the head of his sex a few seconds after he had requested it.

"That's it, open wider…" he urged her and pushed his length farther into her wet mouth when she complied. Her hands were resting on his thighs as, for now, he was the one guiding his cock in and out of her and it took all he had to not drive into her hard and make her gag on his dick. "God, Edward is going to love that hot, little mouth of yours…" he predicted in a grunt and wasn't surprised to feel Bella groan around him as he mentioned him once more, her suction getting heavier, obviously at the thought of pleasuring Edward in the same way she was pleasuring him right now.

God, his son was one lucky son of a bitch and Carlisle had no doubt that after tonight, after he had broken Bella in, she would be even more eager to have Edward take her. He could bet that being fucked once would certainly not be enough for the little minx servicing him right now. He had been right, there was a little whore under all that innocence and once he unleashed her, there would be no turning back. Neither for her, nor for Edward.

"Suck me… suck my cock… you nasty whore…" he cried out as Bella seemed to be really getting into it now and he relished in the moans she emitted the dirtier he talked to her, obviously turned on herself by what he was making her do, despite how much she could have protested in the beginning. In fact, he was convinced that by the end of the night, she would be thanking him for tonight.

"God, _fuck_…" he growled out, as without having to ask her to, he felt her hand wrap around his length once more the second he let go of it himself to brace himself against the table behind him.

She might have been inexperienced, but her mouth was the hottest thing he had ever felt and he was sure that nothing could beat that except maybe the heat of her tight, creamy pussy.

He let her suck on him for a few minutes longer as she pumped what she couldn't fit in her mouth with her hand, until he felt pleasure tightening his balls and knew that if he didn't stop her right now, he would just lose it completely.

He had other plans for her however and though it was quite reluctantly, he forced himself to pull his cock out of the hot vortex of her mouth, smiling at her when Bella looked up at him uncertainly, like she was wondering if she had done something wrong.

"Don't worry, baby… you were really good for a first-timer…" he reassured her and then, before she could even suck in a breath, he picked her up with vampire speed and sat her back where she had initially been when he had been savoring her sweetness.

Immediately he stepped between her parted legs, coating his shaft in her wetness, the action causing them both to growl out and then murmured hotly into her ear; "Now I want to fuck you…"

His words caused her cunt to pulse in need, yet the last shred of morality she still had left reminded her that if they took this step, if she let him take her now, there would be no turning back.

"You want that, too, Isabella, don't you? You want me to fuck you?" he demanded huskily as his length kept gliding against her entrance but not penetrating yet. "Don't lie… you know you do…" he immediately denied her weak protest when he saw her ready to object.

She was shaking her head, praying to find the strength to refuse him, yet her loins were burning the longer he brushed against her, her mind going crazy with the almost unbearable need to feel him inside her at last.

"You're dripping, sweetheart… just say the words and I'll give you what you've been waiting for, for so long…" Carlisle breathed out, barely pushing the tip of his sex between her swollen nether lips, making Bella cried out softly at the foreign sensation.

"I c-can't… we… we shouldn't…" Bella stammered yet at the same time, she couldn't stop herself from trying to seek more contact, her pelvis raising to meet Carlisle's teasing thrusts.

"We shouldn't, you're right… but think about how good it will feel…" Carlisle promised, dipping an inch inside of her tight warmth. "And think of Edward, Bella… after tonight, you could have him any time you liked… remember… if you can't bleed anymore… there won't be anything stopping him from taking you over and over again… he'll fuck you everything chance he'll get…"

Bella knew of course just how faulty his logic was, because there was a very good chance that Edward wouldn't want to come anywhere close to her once, or if, he knew that she had let his father take her like a common whore, and yet she clung to that thought, knowing that she needed to find a reason, a justification for the sin she was about to commit. Maybe if she convinced herself that she was doing this for her and Edward's sake, to improve their possible future sexual relationship, this wouldn't feel so wrong.

"Come on, beautiful, I need to hear the words… wouldn't want you to accuse me of raping you later on…" Carlisle joked, even knowing that there was no way she could be accusing him of such a thing considering just how responsive she had been all night, even despite her futile protests.

"Please…" Bella all but cried out, not wanting to say the words aloud, yet sure that he would probably not leave her with much choice.

"Say it, Bella… tell me you want me to fuck you and I'll make all your dreams come true…" Carlisle asked of her, punctuating every other word with a quick jab into her delicate sex. "Say it… out loud…"

Those last words resembled so much what Edward had told her all those months ago when she had gone to him and told him that she knew exactly what he was, that Bella felt a new rush a wetness flood her insides, much to her embarrassment, and she knew that there would be no way she would be able to deny herself the pleasure and bliss she knew could be coming if she just did what Carlisle asked of her and said the words.

"Come on, Isabella…" he said, sucking her bottom lip between his own before licking it invitingly and Bella felt her head spin even worse than it already had before.

"Carlisle, please…" she moaned out helplessly, her arms going to wrap around his shoulders, desperately trying to bring him closer, while she inwardly cursed him from having so much control.

"Tell me what you need, my naughty vampire's slut… tell me what you want…" their eyes met as he whispered the words and tapped her clit with the head of his cock and Carlisle knew he had her exactly where he wanted her when he looked at her and saw her mouth open in a perfect 'o', pleasure etched over her lovely features.

Her eyes seemed to turn hard and determined all of a sudden, and though Carlisle could clearly discern some of the hatred she wasn't completely able to hide, hatred evidently directed at him for making her do this and putting her in such situation that she had no choice but to let herself be guided by her most vile nature and her own body betraying cravings, he couldn't miss the lust there either.

"Please…" Bella reiterated her earlier pleading and had no other choice but to eventually utter the damned words he wished so much to hear when Carlisle made a tsking sound and shook his head at her for not being explicit enough. "F-Fuck me…"

Her face flushed red as she relented and then she couldn't stop a long moan from escaping her now parched lips when Carlisle drove a few inches farther into her core, her flesh all too naturally yielding to the too long awaited invasion.

"Louder… beg for it, bitch… show me how much you want it…" Bella wondered if she shouldn't just kill him now for being so mean or just tell him to go fuck himself instead, but her mouth seemed to follow her deprived body and take a mind of its own because before she could censure herself, she was all but grunting at him.

"Do it… just… take me… f-fuck me already…" she glared at him before adding another clearly pissed now '_fuck me'_, but she hadn't even finished the last word that she found herself fighting to take in her next breath when Carlisle rocked his hips into hers and in one swift move, broke through her virginity before she could even realize he had finally done it.

Barely giving her a second to adjust to the unfamiliar intrusion, he immediately started to pump in and out of her and Bella had no choice but to hang on for the ride of her life.

"Fuck… so hot and tight…" Carlisle grunted while he repeatedly pierced her, having never felt anything so good as Bella Swan's tightness. "So fucking wet…"

"Oh, god…" Bella found herself screaming out, definitely sharing Carlisle's thought.

Never in her life had she felt anything so good. Never in her life had she even been able to just fathom that having sex could feel so amazing. It had hurt at first of course, the stinging, almost burning sensation she had felt the second Carlisle had taken her innocence away having been definitely even worse than what she had anticipated whenever she had thought of finally losing her virginity, but it had passed so quickly that it was already a distant memory and definitely not what she would most recall of this experience. Maybe it was just due to the fact that Carlisle had barely given her time to think about what had just happened or to recuperate, but she was surely glad for the fact that he seemed to know exactly what he was doing.

Pleasure like she never had imagined was coursing through her veins, flowing through her every nerve ending, and god forgive her, she never wanted that blissful sensation to stop.

"Feels good, huh?... you like it, Bella?… tell me you like it…" Carlisle growled as he pounded into her, his hands on her hips being sure to leave her bruised.

Not that Bella seemed to care, the way she sank her nails into the skin of his shoulders being proof enough, as far as Carlisle was concerned, of how much she was enjoying their frantic fuck herself.

"Yes… y-yes… so good…" Bella whimpered, her own hips rolling into his, meeting him thrust for thrust, before she could control herself.

"Do you want it harder, Isabella… do you want it _rough_?" Carlisle bit her neck as he kept fucking her and Bella felt her eyes roll to the back of her head. _Fuck_. "I bet you_ like_ it rough… you wouldn't be fucking a vampire if you didn't, huh, you naughty little girl…" he chuckled before Bella could even answer, but the way she arched against him at the suggestion was answer enough as far as the oldest of the Cullens was concerned.

"Oh, my god… oh, g-god… fuck…" Bella quivered in bliss as Carlisle picked up momentum and drove into her faster and harder than she even thought possible and she felt tears of pleasure blur her eyes at the out-of-this-world sensation. "Harder… please, h-harder…" she couldn't help begging, knowing that he was probably still holding back. She knew the speed he could move with and she had no doubt that it would feel even more astounding if he just let go.

"I fuck you any harder and I'm gonna break you in two… is that what you want?" he demanded between harsh pants, her tight walls feeling incredible around him, but even as he said those words, he moved faster, one hand cradling her back while the other stayed at her hip.

"Carl-…" Bella started to moan out his name but stopped abruptly when she realized she was doing it. As good as he was making her feel, it felt like the ultimate treason to be crying out his name.

"Yes, please, say my name, Isabella!... scream it…" Carlisle all but ordered, wanting to hear it pass her beautiful lips as he brought her to heights of pleasure she had never even suspected existed and he had no other choice but to slow down his thrusts when Bella looked back at him almost defiantly despite what he knew her to be feeling thanks to him and bit on her bottom lip, obviously in a attempt to stop herself from saying it.

"Come on… who's fucking you?… who's making you feel so good?…" Carlisle drawled out alternating between short jabs into her wetness and longer ones, but not picking up speed like Bella apparently needed and wanted him to. "Whose cock is driving you crazy right now, baby?"

"Please… p-please…" Bella begged, trying desperately to move faster on his length herself, but the strong hold he had on her hip prevented her from gaining the friction and speed she knew now she so badly needed.

"Please _who_?" Carlisle asked, just like she knew he would. "Say my fucking name, Isabella!... Just let yourself go… stop thinking so much…" he commanded then and Bella felt something in her snap.

"Please, _Carlisle_… fuck me harder… just fuck me…" she cried out before she sank her teeth in his neck, relishing in the surprising, yet aroused grunt Carlisle wasn't able to contain at her unexpected action. "Is that what you wanted me to say, _Carlisle_?"

"Yes, slut… tell me how much you want it… tell me how much you want your father-in-law's cock…" he answered, obviously pleased with what he had just heard pass her sweet lips and to reward her for that, he resumed the rhythm he knew would please her the most.

Bella briefly wondered if Carlisle wasn't bipolar or something like that, calling her baby one instant and then degrading her and calling her a slut, or whatever else crossed his mind the next (it would certainly explain why the sweet man she had known for more than a year had disappeared behind a horny, perverted vampire who lusted after girls young enough to be his own daughter) but in the end, she realized that she didn't care much about the answer, both turning her on probably more than should be normal or decent.

No, she didn't care in the least as long as he didn't stop fucking her like he currently was, her body setting on fire the faster and deeper he went, bringing her so close to the edge that she knew it wouldn't take much more for her to stumble over and experience pleasure the likes of nothing she had ever known.

"Hmm… I can feel you tightening around me… are you going to come for me, Isabella?" he wondered aloud, the way her walls seemed to close in on him being the most blissful thing he had experienced in a long while.

His own wife felt incredible, but unfortunately there was no comparing the warmth, the hotness, of Bella's pussy. Too bad it didn't belong to him and he was just having it for a night. Once they would be done she would return to the one she loved, so he would just have to make the most of it while he could.

"I… I don't know… I-I…" Bella blurted out, feeling her orgasm within her reach, yet not being able to achieve it just yet.

"Maybe you need more, huh?... maybe you need me to help you come…" Carlisle said and Bella couldn't help moaning out loud when his mouth closed around one stiff nipple, only adding to the unbelievable sensations she was feeling.

"Yes, please… please, Carlisle… I need… it…" she panted out, her hips nearly rising off the counter, searching for that little something more she needed to be finally brought to completion.

"Of course you do, you dirty minx…" Carlisle hissed out against her bosom, licking the expanse of skin he could reach out without having to pull too much out of Bella's depths, and then because he knew it would make her go wild and shatter at last, he brought one of his hands between their tightly pressed pelvis and flicked her clit with the pad of his fingers, nearly crying out himself when her core immediately fluttered around his painfully hard cock. "That's it… that's it… let go… I'll get you there…"

Renewing his efforts, he pumped into her still a few short minutes while he mercilessly kept on teasing her clit, and the combination of both his thrusts and the move of his fingers, coupled with a short bite into one of her areolas was eventually enough to make Bella fall apart in his arms, Carlisle feeling the almost inhuman serrated moan she unleashed as she came all around him almost all the way to his cock.

"Fuck, Isabella… you really are one tight bitch…" he snorted as he tried to catch his breath, even though technically he didn't need to breathe, and dropped moist soothing kissing along the column of her throat while he waited for her to calm some down.

He hadn't come himself yet but there was something he wanted to do first before he granted himself that pleasure.

Pulling out of her at last, or at least temporarily, he inhaled sharply, letting himself breathe in the scent he had refused to acknowledge until then, knowing it had the potential of driving him completely insane and maybe even making him hurt her if he wasn't able to control himself.

The second he did, the metallic smell of her bleeding filled his nostrils and he wasn't surprised to hear Bella gasp as she noticed his eyes almost turn black.

Before she could ask him what he planned to do, Carlisle was face down between her legs, Bella trembling under the hands he placed on her thighs so she couldn't move or try to escape him when she felt him run his sharp tongue over her drenched slit, gathering the mixture of juices and blood that flowed from her just recently deflowered sex.

While she should have been clearly disgusted to see him go through such depraved and dirty act, Bella found herself strangely turned on by the display and couldn't stop from watching transfixed as Carlisle cleaned the proof of her lost innocence and their mating act from her core and thighs.

Fortunately, she hadn't bled much, but it was enough to make Carlisle growl like an animal as he tasted human blood for the first time in centuries.

"Fucking sweet…" he whispered as he straightened up when not a single drop of either pussy juice or blood had been missed. "Guess you were saying the truth after all…" he added and it took Bella a few seconds to understand what he was referring to and remember that earlier, he had insinuated that she had been lying about truly being a virgin.

She blushed as he reminded her of what had just occurred and the fact that she had finally gotten what she had been wishing for for months now and was no longer a virgin, but she didn't have time to ask him what would happen now that he was pressing his lips to hers and robbing her of the words.

One of his hands threading through her hair at the nape of her neck, he used the other to lift her off the counter, Bella having no choice but to wrap her legs around his waist if she didn't want to fall down and as she immediately noticed that he was still as hard as he had been when he had been mounting her minutes ago, she knew that he wasn't done with her yet. Not by a long shot apparently if his next words were any indication.

"Now that that's taken care of… I hope you won't mind getting fucked some more…" Carlisle announced, making Bella's sex heat all over again at the thought of feeling him inside of her again.

When she thought he would just slam into her again and take her standing up, however, she was surprised to see him move to one of the chairs around the kitchen table, and she blushed probably harder than she even already had many times tonight when he sat down and she understood how exactly she would be taken this time.

"I've been doing all the work so far… now it's your turn…" he announced, a wicked gleam in his eyes just at the thought, and he revealed in the way Bella's eyes nearly dilated as she heard him confirm her thoughts.

His lips sucked on hers once more and as his tongue played with her own Bella racked her fingers through his hair, almost smiling herself this time as she heard him hum when he felt her do so.

"Fuck me, Isabella…" Carlisle grunted between hungry kisses, needing to come himself so bad he could almost taste it.

"I… I don't… I've n-never…" Bella stammered, feeling suddenly very self-conscious, having absolutely no idea of what she was supposed to do. Well, that was not entirely true, she could pretty much figure out what 'fucking him' entailed, but she wasn't sure she would be able to do this without thoroughly making a fool of herself.

"I know you haven't… but I told you I would teach you everything you needed to know… everything you need to satisfy Edward later on… and trust me, he will love it when you ride him into oblivion…" the prospect sounded so tempting that Bella lost the will to protest in any way or to even just tell Carlisle that she had learned enough for one night and that she better get to bed again and try to sleep and forget this had even taken place.

"What… what do I do?" she wondered out loud, the shyness in her tone making Carlisle nearly cream over himself.

"Come closer first…" he suggested since she was straddling him but was perched closer to his knees than to where he needed her the most. One hand cradled the small of her back and they both groaned when her movement brought her flush against his rigid length, trapping it between their feverish bodies. "That's it… now sit up and bring me into that tight little pussy of yours…"

Instead of doing what he said, Bella kept where she was, sitting there against him like she was paralyzed, until Carlisle took matters into his own hands and lifted her up himself. "Reach for me, Bella… make me come inside…" he told her huskily then when he had raised her high enough that she was standing inches above the head of his manhood.

He knew he could probably just do it himself, let her fall back on him and impale her there, but the thought that it would feel even more erotic and pleasant if she was the one doing it, wouldn't leave him do so.

After he kept looking at her with an expression that seemed to say '_I dare you, show me you're not so little anymore' _for just too long for Bella's liking, she reached between her legs until she was once more feeling him rub against her entrance and she coated him with her essence, before letting herself slide down his length.

The second she had him in her to the hilt, she mewled loudly, the feeling so incredible her eyes nearly crossed. He had felt nice before inside her warm depths, but that was nothing compared yet to how unbelievably good he was feeling now, in this position, so deep she was sure there wasn't an inch of her core that couldn't feel him.

"How does it feel, sweetheart?" Carlisle questioned in a throaty murmur, having a hard time not moving and fucking her into next day with how he thought she felt himself, or how much he appreciated it.

She was still tighter than anything he had ever felt in his entire life and so hot it almost burned his ice-cold skin. God, he should really fuck humans more often. Or maybe he should just ask Bella to let him relive tonight's experience once in a while, once she had gotten it on with his dear son. At least she knew what he was and he was sure that there were still a lot of things he could teach her that he wouldn't have time to go through with her tonight.

Maybe he could even teach them _both_, after all he knew for a fact that Edward was still a virgin himself and he could probably use some help the few first times. And just the thought of being there with them, guiding them, teaching them what felt good and what felt even better when Edward took his precious Bella and made her his at last, was enough for Carlisle to harden to the point it was seriously painful.

"S-So good…" Bella grunted herself, yet still didn't move an inch, savoring the feeling of his big, hard cock in her saturated depths.

"Feels even better once you move…" he reminded her, his hands caressing her thighs and creating goose bumps all over her burning skin. "Roll just your hips first… feel me inside…"

Bella followed his suggestion and this time she had to grip him hard to not collapse completely on top of him and lie there boneless with how amazing that just felt already. Her nails were digging into his flesh on either side of his neck but if he minded himself, he didn't let anything on.

"Harder, roll them harder…" he gritted his teeth and ordered, hoping he wouldn't lose it too soon. He wanted her to make herself come all over his cock, wanted to feel it more than he wanted his next hunt, and he wouldn't achieve that if he wasn't able to control himself.

"Like this?" Bella wondered as she picked up pace and friction, a low moan escaping her lips every time her clit grazed the coarse hair inches above his sex.

"Yeah… just like this…" Carlisle rejoined, his eyes all too naturally drifting to where they were joined, the sight one he never wanted to forget. "Now don't be shy… let yourself go and do what feels good…" he added when he noticed that she was still a little too hesitant for his liking.

Biting on her bottom lip, Bella tried to do as she was told and let herself go, but it still took her a few minutes to decide what she wanted to do, her hips keeping with their roll and rock motions, until she could feel herself that it wouldn't be enough to bring her the satisfaction she craved.

"You like dancing, Isabella?" Carlisle asked her out of the blue as she was concentrating on what she was doing and had not even noticed he had let her be for a few minutes. "Well this is the same… just let your legs and hips do all the work… up and down… round and round… find what makes you feel good and just let go…" Carlisle explained after he had seen her nod, and just to encourage her, gripped the back of her thighs and lifted her once before he very quickly let her sheath him back inside of her again.

Bella's mouth opened in a silent scream of pleasure as she felt her insides tingle at the action, but it was enough for her to get the drift and want more of what she had just experienced.

Hands still on Carlisle's shoulders so she could use him as leverage, she tested the new move, pushing on her legs, rising and falling back, surging up and impaling herself back down on him again, until she was sure that she could do it on her own without ridiculing herself and she just forgot to even think about what she was doing.

"Yeah… that's it… you're a natural, Bella… you were made for this… you were made for sex, you wild bitch…" he complimented as he watched her every move, loving how he could see how her rosy, swollen lips parted every time she took him in, or the way her stomach clenched each time he was nestled fully inside of her. "So hot and sexy…"

"Yeah?" Bella muttered in question, her eyes glazed with lust as she caught Carlisle's eyes, only making him want to ravish her even more.

"Oh, fuck yeah…" he chuckled, not believing that she could feel so insecure with how good she was doing with everything, and he leant forward to capture her mouth, his tongue immediately mimicking what his lower anatomy was doing and showing her just how much he was loving what they were doing himself.

"Carlisle… C-Carlisle… god…. So _fucking_ good…" Bella, having lost all of her inhibitions by now as her body took over, cried out his name and Carlisle felt his cock throb as he heard it pass her lips so naturally and erotically.

"Keep going, Bella… talk to me… let me know how good this feels…" he urged her on, ready to give anything to hear more of those sweet words.

"It feels…. It f-feels… like nothing else…" Bella groaned between harsh pants, and for a second she had to close her eyes and grit her teeth as an intense wave of pleasure surged through her and she rode it. "Your cock… god… I fucking _love_ your cock…" she added without even realizing it and Carlisle immediately felt his balls tightened at the sound.

"My cock loves your tight little pussy, too, Bella… believe me…" Carlisle responded and immediately felt the effect of his words on Bella, her cunt clenching harder around him almost on instant. "God… I could fuck this sweet pussy all night…" he added and smirked openly when he saw Bella's eyes roll to the back of her head at the oh, so tempting possibility.

"Yes… god, yes…" she choked out and this time she was the one initiating their next kiss, slurping hungrily on his tongue as she kept fucking herself on what had to be the hardest cock in the whole world.

"You would like that, wouldn't you? … huh?" he questioned rhetorically, knowing full well that she was now at a point where she would let him do anything he wanted to her and still be begging for more. Like the true slut he had always known she was. "What about this, my little vixen… do you like this, too?" he demanded more harshly now, feeling his control snapping, as he grabbed her hips and with vampire strength lifted her up so that only the tip of him was barely inside her yet and then slammed her back down on his length as hard as he could without hurting her.

"Fu-uuuuck… yes…" Bella immediately screamed out at the new frantic rhythm, her vaginal walls spamming and dripping all around him in a way that made her see a million stars. "Harder… Carlisle… fuck me harder… fuck me till I can't walk…"

A loud chuckle broke around them as Carlisle watched the innocent girl she had still supposedly been when he had found her what felt like hours ago now, here in his kitchen, transform into a wild kitten who could think of nothing but having her brains fuck out, and he swore that he would make her come harder than she had ever come in her life, even if that was the last thing he had to do.

"Fucking whore…" he growled as he leant forward and tugged on her earlobe, before whispering the next of his sentence in her ear. "You are a whore, aren't you, Isabella?... Look at you… begging for more… fucking me like a common slut…"

"Yes… yes… I am… just don't you ever stop fucking me…" Bella growled back, not caring in the least about decorum now, or about what was right or wrong, what she should do or what she shouldn't.

This… right here… his sex taking, fucking, surging into her own heated one, that was the only thing that mattered in the world, and she would surely dismember him and burn the pieces herself if he dared stop before she could reach completion.

"Don't worry… I won't… not until I feel you come all around me again…" Carlisle promised in a laugh before growling loud enough for the neighbors to hear. If they had had any of course. "Take my cock, you naughty girl… take it deep… fuck yourself on this cock you love so much."

Hearing all the dirty things he was able to say made Bella wonder when he had developed such a potty mouth, if he had always gotten it but was just good at hiding his true nature behind a perfect exterior, or even worse, if he had ever treated Esme, who was the sweetest and gentlest soul she had ever encountered, like he was treating her right now, but in the end, she realized that it didn't matter. His dirty talk turned her on worse than anything she could have imagined and if that was what she needed to cream all over him, she would gladly take it.

"Fuck… fuck… _fuuuck_…" she cried some more, her nails sure to leave marks on Carlisle's shoulders now even if she didn't care about it, and then couldn't prevent a long wail of pleasure from leaving her throat when she felt Carlisle pass an arm under her knee and push her slightly backwards, the new angle sending him even deeper than he had ever been. "Carlisle…"

"Come for me… come for me, my nasty vampire's slut…" he encouraged, as his other hand supported her behind her back while he pounded into her with all the strength he could muster without breaking her in two.

As he fucked her like this, Bella found herself completely opened to him, her body arching backwards, offering him a perfect view of not only her supple breasts but her drenched stretched cunt as well and the sight made Carlisle's venom burn in his throat as his seed boiled in his sacs. God, the dirty bitch was going to make him come harder than he had come in decades and as he watched her pouting mouth form the silent cries of pleasure he knew her throat was just too tired to expel, he knew exactly where he wanted to finish himself off.

"Are you there yet, Bella?... are you going to be a good girl and come for me?" he asked her when he saw her screw her eyes tightly shut and couldn't help but smirk when she shook her head in frustration.

Bringing her back so she was once more plastered to him, he immediately slanted his lips over hers, swallowing her moans of ecstasy as his hands grasped her ass cheeks now and forcefully impaled her on him, over and over again, until she was barely able to form a single thought in her mind.

She still shuddered however when she felt Carlisle's fingers dangerously close to her other entrance and cried out in almost relief when he passed it and seemed to gather the pussy juices flowing freely from her now instead.

Carlisle had noticed her reaction however and immediately knew what little extra help he could provide to bring Bella exactly where he wanted her.

Licking her lips one last time, he brought his fingers to her mouth and after having coated her lips with her own wetness, growled in a commanding voice, "Lick these…"

Bella obeyed before she could think about it twice and found herself engulfing his fingers with a groan of her own when he asked her to wet them good.

Little did she know what he intended to do with them, thinking that Carlisle just wanted her to taste her own juices again since he had obviously noticed she didn't mind in the least having to do so, and she couldn't help the frightened gasp that tore from her lungs when she released his fingers at last and immediately felt him bring them to the only virgin hole she still had left.

"Relax… I promise this will help…" Carlisle vowed in a low, husky voice that sent shivers down Bella's spine, yet she couldn't stop herself from arching forward in an attempt to escape the invading fingers when she felt him smear her saliva around her reluctant hole.

"Carlisle… I don't…" she started in a scared little voice, but couldn't finish her sentence that he had already accomplished his task and had her speared on his cock in the front and one long , thick finger in the back.

In the beginning, it burned just as much as it had the first time he had tried this with his thumb earlier, but as he started to move his finger to the same rhythm he was still sliding in and out of her, she found that the combination was actually somewhat enjoyable.

"See… it does feel good, doesn't it?" he demanded with a smile, pleased to see that she wasn't grimacing so much as she was now trying to not scream out her pleasure.

"Yes… it does…" Bella admitted after a few seconds and when Carlisle sneakily added another finger into her back passage, she couldn't help wondering why no one had ever told her that it could feel good to have fingers in her ass while she was getting fucked.

She would have certainly tried to break herself in with her own thinner ones sooner if she had known, maybe it would have spared her the pain she had felt when she had first felt him enter her, even if it would have probably not feel as she had been as fulfilled as she was with Carlisle's in her.

She was feeling full, stuffed on both ends and the unexpected pleasure it brought her was something she wished she would always know.

"You like that, my Bella? You like having both of your tight holes filled?" Carlisle asked her lustily, his eyes now completely black as he possessed her and made her completely his.

Not trusting her voice at this point, Bella could only nod stiffly as she worried her lip between her teeth, but there was no denying how much she enjoyed this. Every one of her nerve endings was set ablaze however when she heard Carlisle's next words.

"Bet you would like two cocks in you then even more…" he whispered suggestively to her and immediately Bella's insides tightened at the lewd thought. "You would, wouldn't you?" Carlisle continued in the same tone when he noticed her reaction.

"Carlisle…" Bella uttered in an almost pained tone, wondering why he was torturing her in such a way. And yet it was nothing compared to what passed his lips next or the effect it had on her.

"Can you imagine Edward entering the room now?… finding you here impaled on me and going so crazy with lust that he would be driving his thick hard cock in your virgin ass before you even had time to ask him to forgive you for being such a whore you just couldn't stop yourself from spreading your legs for me…" he rumbled hoarsely himself as Bella whimpered audibly as the naughty picture he depicted formed instantly in her dirty mind and she imagined the scene.

"Oh, god…" Bella cried out, near tears again as she felt her whole body quiver at the suggestion.

"You would like that, Isabella, huh?... You would like having Edward here… taking you with me like the horny bitch you are, huh?" Carlisle continued as he pushed his fingers into her tight channel harder than he ever had until then and then stretched her ass so good she had no problem feeling like she really had another cock in there.

But not any cock. Edward's cock, the only one she truly wanted, and if she hadn't already been delirious with pleasure before the seed of this depraved act had been planted in her mind, she knew that this was the only thing that could get her there faster than any other suggestion ever could.

"Carlisle…" Bella sighed out in bliss, her sticky forehead falling against his own now as she rode his shaft and his fingers for all she was worth, wanting, no _needing_ to come so bad she could feel it in every pore of her sex-crazed being. "Edward…" her love's name escaped her lips without any conscious though as well and had Carlisle grinning like a demented fool as he heard the way she breathed it in pleasure.

"Yes… Edward loves you, Bella… he will love having his dick in you… and he will love you even more once you can make every single one of his fantasies come true…" Carlisle vowed huskily, thinking that his son was truly one lucky bastard to have such a beautiful, but naughty girlfriend. "And maybe he will even give you this… maybe he will let me fuck you with him once in a while, so his dirty girl can know what it feels like to be fucked at both ends at once… would you like that, honey?"

Carlisle's moan was only drowned out by Bella's even louder one and he knew that if he was giving the opportunity and if Edward didn't kill him first for having deflowered his precious Bella, he would do everything in his power to make this fantasy come true at least once. For Bella, as much as for himself of course. She would surely feel even tighter around him with another cock in one of her holes.

"Yes…" Bella grunted out before she could stop herself, visions of just that scene swirling through her head and making her pleasure reach impossible heights.

Fingers still deep in her ass as he kept fucking her with all his might, Carlisle bathed her chest with his tongue, leaving trails of wetness all over her breasts when he wasn't hungrily sucking on her hard, ripe nipples and if Bella thought she was seeing stars before, when his other hand drifted between their bodies, she felt the universe shatter behind her eyes in a bright blaze of colors.

It was just too much for her, one of his thumbs flicking her clit, her ass being finger-fucked while her drenched sex was being devastated by his large cock and his lips closing in on one hard bud like a newborn enjoying his first nourishment, and in a moan loud enough to scare all the fauna around the secluded Cullen's house, she exploded in the most intense, most gratifying orgasm of her young life.

She cried out Carlisle's, Edward's and even god's name in broken groans that were sure to leave her throat sore for at least the next week and in the end, when her body just couldn't stop shuddering and trembling in release, had no choice but to beg Carlisle to stop.

He didn't completely of course, still seeking his own release, but he pulled his fingers out of her most sensitive parts and let her catch her breath a few minutes before he pumped into her harder again.

While he did so, he licked the sweat that had trickled between her breasts, enjoying the salty taste about as much as he had enjoyed the sweet taste of her mouth or the tangier one of her sex and concluded that there was absolutely nothing he didn't like about this girl. She was simply addictive. No wonder his son hadn't been able to resist her call and wasn't able to spend a minute longer than what was really necessary away from her.

Bella was just getting into it again herself, despite how bone-tired she was feeling after the powerful release she had just recently experienced, therefore she was almost disappointed when she felt Carlisle harden even more if that were possible and understood that it wouldn't be long before he would find release himself. Not that she could deny him that after how well he had taken care of her and how good he had made her feel, but still, the little whore inside of her was hungry enough to admit she certainly wouldn't have minded coming once more if she could.

Letting him take her like he pleased, she hung on to him as he pierced her flesh over and over and she couldn't contain a surprised gasp when after having slammed harder than he had until then a couple of times, Carlisle pushed her away almost harshly.

Bella had little idea of what she was supposed to feel when a man came inside her but even she wasn't stupid or unaware enough to not know that Carlisle couldn't have released inside of her without her noticing a thing.

Looking at him quizzically for a few seconds while he reached for himself and pumped his length, she only understood why he had slid out of her when he asked her to get down on her knees.

Bella remembered the sweet taste of him she had gotten and liked earlier and she complied without much hesitation this time, knowing exactly what Carlisle expected of her before he even uttered the words.

"Finish me, Bella… finish me off with that pretty mouth of yours… I'm so fucking close…" it was the obvious despair and desperation she heard in his voice that did Bella in, not having ever seen Carlisle so vulnerable, and certainly not tonight, and she relished in the power she was the one to have for once over him. "God, taste yourself on my cock… I know you love it…"

Liking how the tables had turned, even if it were only for a few minutes, she kneeled down between his parted legs, taking a few seconds to admire his cock and the throbbing veins that ran its length, before she eventually wrapped her hand around him as her lips closed once more over its turgid head, immediately liking and savoring the mixed intoxicating flavor created by the combination of her juices and his own particular taste.

"God… so good…" Carlisle cried out instantly, seriously thinking that he could get addicted to this, to her mouth, to her warmth. "Baby, you look so fucking hot with my cock in your mouth…"

"Do I?" Bella asked mischievously now as her eyes met and locked with Carlisle hungry ones and she teased him with her hot tongue.

"Fuck, yes…" he grunted, eyes riveted on what the little minx in front of him was doing. He liked what she was doing, _really_ fucking liked it in reality, and wished that she would take him completely into her mouth at last, feeling his release probably only a few suctions away. "Bella… Bella… open your mouth for me…"

He had no remorse or shame whatsoever begging her now and felt his eyes roll to the back of his head when Bella obeyed him almost the second the words were out and he felt himself slide between her warm, wet lips.

Eyes still on him, Bella sucked on him like she would on the tastiest of popsicles and Carlisle was all too happy to feel that what she lacked in experience, she definitely made up for in enthusiasm.

Not wanting to be too brusque with her, he tried to control himself as best as he could so he wouldn't just slam into her throat without any refinement, yet he couldn't stop himself from reaching for her hair after a few seconds, fisting it in both of his hands in a tight, almost painful grip, and making her mouth slide a little faster up and down his length.

Despite the mild discomfort his action caused her, Bella let him use her to find his release, grateful nonetheless when he stopped briefly and she watched him jack himself a few seconds alone before he asked for his next request, the brief respite allowing her to catch up her breath some. Fuck, who would have thought she could take a dick that size so deep in her mouth, but damn if the perverted girl she was discovering she could be hadn't loved every second of it.

Once more, though, her innocent nature resurfaced when Carlisle grunted in a voice that not only proved just how close he was, but contradictorily still managed to send delicious shivers of renewed desire up her naked spine.

"Lick my balls, too… Bella, baby… suck on them…" he said as he brought his throbbing length against his stomach while he still kept running his fingers up and down himself, presenting Bella with a heavy set of probably full testicles she was supposed to service now.

She had read somewhere, a while ago, that men were very sensitive there generally, and even more when they were aroused, and she wondered if this was what it would take for Carlisle to come at last, just like she had needed an extra push earlier herself.

Tentatively at first, she ran her tongue around one ball before noticing that it didn't have any particular taste and soon grew more confident the louder she heard Carlisle moan as she bathed them in her saliva.

"Fuck… open up again, Bella…" he growled after she had sucked on his sacs particularly hard, knowing that this was it and he would soon be rewarding her for all her efforts. "Suck me hard…"

The second she had him completely in her eager mouth again, Carlisle jerked a couple of times into her and eventually lost it completely when apparently getting suddenly inspired, Bella palmed his balls and squeezed them lightly.

He rumbled and growled loud enough to wake up the dead and probably for the rest of her existence, Bella wouldn't be able to forget the way her name sounded coming out from the man she had just managed to satisfy despite her lack of experience.

His come tasted tarter now, coming out of him in greater quantities than what she had received earlier but Bella had no choice but to swallow everything he was giving her if she didn't want to make a mess all over herself.

Carlisle wasn't given her any respite anyway, his hand in her hair again, keeping her just where he needed her as he pulsed in her mouth and he didn't let her go until he had almost completely emptied himself in her throat.

Spasms still wreaked his body when he drew out of her and Bella found herself gasping when still a few spurts of semen escaped him and landed on her lips and cheek.

Unable to move or even to reach out and clean herself, so surprised she had been, she stayed kneeling where she was while Carlisle caught his breath and came down from his high, until he noticed her there, his seed on her pretty face and felt himself twitch once more.

"Beautiful…" he murmured, eyes glazed with lust as he saw exactly what he had done to her and he couldn't stop another growl from tearing from his throat when he reached for the little dribble of cum near her lips with one finger and pushed the digit into her mouth.

Without having to be told, Bella sucked on it almost greedily and Carlisle couldn't have stopped his next action if he had been paid for it.

Pushing her backwards and gripping her arms at the same time, he brought her up and was kissing her lips bruisingly before Bella could react.

His tongue thrust into her mouth, tasting himself on her and loving it, and he didn't stop until he felt Bella gasp for breath.

Momentarily stunning her into silence once more, he licked the side of her face until Bella cringed visibly as she understood what exactly it was he was doing.

"Oh, god… is there really nothing that… _disgusts_ you?" she asked softly, pretty sure that normal guys didn't usually like the taste of their own essence, but apparently Carlisle seemed to enjoy it, or at least not mind it in the least if the way he licked his own lips once he was done cleaning her was any indication.

"I'm a vampire, Bella… used to surviving on animal blood… you think a little cum is going to disgust me?" Carlisle chuckled at her innocence, before lowering his voice into a more intimate tone. "Besides you'll soon find out that there is nothing disgusting in sex… not if you do it right… it's all about pleasure and getting off…"

His lips were on hers again the second he finished his sentence and Bella couldn't stop the tremble raking her body when Carlisle stepped so close to her as his arms enveloped her that there wasn't anything separating them and she noticed that he had barely deflated, even after that way she had just felt him ejaculate.

"Hmm… you drive me near insanity, child… I could have you again right now without a second of break…" Carlisle said almost darkly and Bella was shaking her head instantly, thinking that there was no way she could take him once more. Not now that that he had already come at least. She might not know much about sex, but she clearly remembered hearing somewhere that a guy was supposed to last longer once he had come at least once and she didn't think she would be able to take another half hour of hard pounding.

"No… no way… uh-huh… I'm probably already gonna be sore for days as it is… there is no way…" she expressed her thought vocally, but Carlisle was already pushing her against the table behind her and pressing into her before she could complete her sentence.

"Oh, my sweet baby… don't you worry about that…" Carlisle breathed out, rubbing suggestively against her.

God, he had always had good stamina, but what she was making him feel was out of the ordinary, even for him. Maybe having her just once more would be enough to completely sate his thirst. At least he hoped so, or Edward and the rest of his family would have quite a surprise when they would come back from their hunt only to find him fucking Bella to death.

Yeah, just one more time and then he promised to leave her alone. Unless she was the one seeking him out of course, then he couldn't guarantee anything. After all, who was he to refuse a beautiful girl if she were to ask him to pleasure her?

"Carlisle… I don't think I can…" Bella whispered, yet moaned out the next second when two of Carlisle's greedy fingers glided into her still soaked core.

"Your body can never lie, Isabella… you should know this by now…" Carlisle reminded her, his fingers slipping in and out of her in a steady but torturous rhythm.

While she wished she could have protested some more, Bella knew it would be no use and for a few seconds she let herself enjoy the way Carlisle played her body like it was a fine instrument, until he abruptly turned her around and she found herself almost plastered front first against the hard wood of the family never used, except by her of course, kitchen table. Guess Carlisle had found it another use.

"Carlisle…" she cried out in shock when his fingers made the journey back into her wetness and he laid his front against her back, leaving just enough space between them so he could work his fingers easily.

"Shh… shh… just enjoy…" he immediately soothed her, dropping gentle kisses against the expanse of her back.

Nearly numb with pleasure now, Bella tried to do as he said, but she found herself tensing again when his roaming lips stopped just at the curve of her ass. A second later she felt him bite lightly on one cheek and had it not been for the fact that his fingers in her didn't leave her much room to move away, she would have probably jumped out of her skin.

Yet that was still nothing compared to what she felt when Carlisle's fingers left her body and he parted her ass cheeks instead, his cool breath hitting her drenched skin and immediately making more sweet liquid pool between her legs.

She trembled as she wondered what he planned to do, but didn't have long to wait for her answer as the next second she felt his tongue trace the length of her moist slit, from clit to the base of her spine.

He repeated the process, alternating between just licking her or downright fucking her with it, when he wasn't sucking greedily on her swollen clit, but it was when he plunged three of his fingers in her saturated cunt and teased her ass entrance with his ice-cold tongue, proving to Bella that indeed, there was apparently nothing he wouldn't do to her and nothing he found too disgusting, that she nearly fainted completely.

"Carlisle…" she immediately whined out, not sure about how she felt about the foreign sensation, thinking that it was one thing to have his fingers there, but another one entirely to have his tongue, but there wasn't much protest left in her when she took the time to really 'feel' and realized just how pleasing it actually was.

It felt really nice in fact and since Carlisle didn't seem to mind himself, if the way he was loving every square inch of her loins with his tongue was any indication, who was she to protest or ask him to stop, huh? Actually Carlisle seemed to like it just a little bit too much in fact, and Bella would have certainly been mortified at the satisfied and husky sounds coming from behind her, if she hadn't been too busy enjoying what he was doing as well herself.

She was positively sure that she would be able to come like this, with the combination of his fingers and tongue once more, but obviously that wasn't what Carlisle had had planned for her. _For them_.

Mere minutes only probably before she could shatter completely, Carlisle stood up so he was once more pressed flushed against her back, and was sliding his hard sex between her ass cheeks, moving slowly up and down but not penetrating her.

"I want to fuck you here now, Bella…" he told her in a throaty purr, a single finger sliding into her tight ass so there would be no possible way she would misunderstand what exactly he was asking for. "Will you let me fuck your ass, my little hungry slut?"

The insult didn't feel so degrading to her this time since it was whispered almost tenderly, but still Bella was just too scared at that instant to agree without at least a minimum of protest.

"Carlisle, I don't think… I can't… I-I…" she stammered, trembling like a little scared animal, closing her eyes briefly as she imagined letting him do what he was asking for.

Being fucked 'normally', even by her future father-in-law which was far from being something that happened every day already -at least she hoped not- was one thing, but having anal sex with him? She had heard about it before of course, knew that many women liked it even, but wasn't that going a little too overboard? Would she even like it? Wouldn't it hurt too much for her to enjoy it considering Carlisle was far from being average, down there?

She was still musing over all these questions and all that could possibly go wrong if she tried this when Carlisle filled her neglected pussy again, ramming inside of her a good couple of times, just to remind her how good his cock felt inside of her, before he mumbled into her ear.

"Don't be scared, kitten… I'll make it so good… you'll be begging me to never stop again…" he vowed as he bit on her shoulder, causing Bella to shudder despite herself, caught between hell and bliss as Carlisle took her and still thrust his finger into her at the same time.

He took his sweet time preparing her apparently, yet Bella was still surprised when he stopped all of a sudden and breathed into her ear just before he bit it in warning, "I'll be right back… stay just like this, don't you dare move…"

With vampire speed he was gone and back in a matter of seconds, not even long enough for Bella to question what he was doing or where he was going, or to disobey him for that matter, and she only understood the reason for his ridiculously short absence when she felt cold liquid dribbling down the crevice of her behind.

"Just to make this easier… I wouldn't want to hurt you…" Carlisle explained when he felt her shiver, knowing full well how cold the lube he was using was, but better that than hurting her or damaging her in any way.

His fingers worked her again for a few minutes and then he relished in Bella's startled gasp when he pulled them out and almost immediately replaced them with the head of his cock.

Bella tensed for a few seconds, mighty glad for the fact that he had thought of lubing her first or she was sure he would have torn her apart, but it didn't feel half as bad as she had been expecting. She couldn't say that it felt good at that moment, not yet, but it was bearable.

"Relax… relax, baby girl…" he whispered to her, tenderly kissing her shoulder for once, while he prayed for the strength to last more than a few miserable seconds. She was so tight here, ever tighter than her pussy had been, it was nothing short of a miracle he hadn't lost it right upon entering her. "Am I hurting you?" he asked her nonetheless, even if truthfully he didn't know if he had it in him to stop if she answered positively and begged him to.

"N-No…" Bella sighed out, since at least that was true, he wasn't hurting her per say.

"Give me your hand, Bella…" Carlisle asked her when he noticed that Bella was still too nervous to take pleasure in this act and, after having brought her fingers to his mouth and sucked on them a few seconds, he pressed them against her clit, giving Bella a pretty good idea of was she was supposed to do.

She blushed at the action, glad that Carlisle at least couldn't see it this time, but she wasn't about to deny herself some pleasure if there was any way she could find it before it started to feel good like Carlisle had promised her.

For now she only had to concentrate on her clit apparently because Carlisle had passed his own hand between her legs and was very gently sliding a finger into her, but it was enough to help Bella relax some and not feel it so much when Carlisle eventually was sheathed ball-deep inside of her, the new feeling leaving them both breathless.

"Oh, god…" Bella exclaimed when she really felt him, grateful when Carlisle gave her a few seconds to get used to him this time and didn't start fucking her right away like when he had taken her virginity earlier. She didn't think she would feel the same she had if he did.

"Are you ready now, Bella? Are you ready for me to fuck you?" he demanded in a serrated moan, having a hard time believing just how fucking good and tight she felt. "Okay… here is my last lesson for the night then… my eager little student… getting fucked in the ass can be just as fucking pleasurable as everything you've experienced so far…_ if_ your partner knows exactly what to do… and lucky for you, I'm just the man for the job…" he promised her and before she had time to answer was slowly pumping in and out of her, his rhythm slower than anything he had shown her until then but still enough for her to feel it all the way to her toes.

All the while, he kept encouraging her to touch herself while he peppered her back with sweet moist kisses and much to her relief, it wasn't so long before it started to feel really good for Bella, too, and she started to move more erratically against him, seeking as much friction as she could.

"That's it… get into it, my little whore…" Carlisle grunted out between harsher thrusts, having known all along that Bella eventually would lose all her inhibitions, forget all her fears and respond to him with just as much passion as she had with everything else.

"Carlisle…" she panted out, fingers working a crazy tempo against her clitoris and pushing back into him every time he tried to pull completely out.

"Do you like it?... do you want it harder now?" he demanded, all too glad to pick up pace when he saw Bella nod between two long moans.

She was really liking it the little slut, and Carlisle couldn't have been more pleased since he really didn't know how much longer he would be able to last himself encased in such tightness.

Grabbing her hips, he drove into her like a man trying to finish a race and be the one winning the price and he relished in the way Bella cried out his name every time he hammered her hard and rolled her hips back into his so he could take her again.

She was now resting all her weight on one of her elbows as she pushed back into him and panted like a whore while she tortured her clit, her core clasping and unclasping around his throbbing dick and Carlisle was sure he hadn't ever seen, felt or heard anything sexier in his life.

"Fucking bitch… god… you're killing me here… come on, fuck your ass on my cock… fuck me like you mean it!" he glowered when he could barely take it anymore himself and gritted his teeth the next second to stop himself from screaming like a wild animal.

Bella's own groans were the sweetest thing he had ever heard, but that still didn't compare with her next words.

"God… Carlisle… I'm… I think... I'm gonna come…" she admitted in a long, husky purr, feeling like she was dreaming at the intensity of what she was feeling and then she simply shattered when Carlisle curved his fingers into her and found her g-spot once more with an easiness and dexterity that should be forbidden. "Oh, god… Oh, _gooood_…"

"That's it… come for me… make me come with you…" Carlisle could only encourage her since he was only a few thrusts from falling over the edge himself and he let himself fall against her back and trembled there, sheathed to the hilt, as Bella's clenching walls milked his cock for all he was worth at last.

"God, Isabella… you're the tightest, hottest little bitch I've ever fucked…" he said as an afterthought when they had both taken the time to catch up their breath and after having grazed her neck with his lips one last time, finally left her taut depths with a low growl.

Faster than she could perceive then he cleaned his semen off her and was presenting her with a new pair of panties he had fetched from Edward's room, smiling when she blushed as she stepped into them under his somewhat still smoldering gaze, and then he cupped her jaw tenderly and pressed a light, way more innocent kiss on her parched lips.

"Thank you… that was the best… you really know how to bring a man to his knees, so to speak… no wonder Edward is so crazy about you…" he whispered but couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when Bella almost immediately frowned and worried her lip between her teeth at the mention of his son. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" she answered just too quickly to be honest, suddenly feeling the need to cover herself when reason seemed to come back to her again now that her mind wasn't clouded by lust, passion and all the dirty and naughty things she had been all too ready to experience with another man than the one she was supposed to live that with and she remembered that she had just betrayed the man that she claimed to love above anything or anyone else in this world.

"Hey…" Carlisle murmured as he lifted her chin and forced her to look back at him, choosing to not comment on the fact that she didn't need to hide her breasts from him, or any part of her body for that matter, since he had already seen it all. "Don't go and worry yourself sick now… this doesn't change anything…"

"Right…" Bella couldn't help but snort at that, wishing she could believe him but already wondering what she was supposed to do, now that she could think clearly again.

She didn't think she would be able to hide something so huge from Edward or simply to lie to him, yet at the same time, she was terrified at the thought of what his reaction would be if he ever learnt of what she had done.

"I'm telling you… this won't make Edward love you any less… on the contrary… I did what he couldn't bring himself to do and now he won't have any reason to refuse you… trust me, I did both of you a favor…" it sounded so easy and so simple said like that, yet Bella didn't have as much confidence in Edward's understanding and forgiveness as his father seemed to have.

"I wish I could believe you…" she answered just a little too miserably for Carlisle's liking and he would have certainly taken her into his arms to comfort her if he hadn't been still stark naked and knew the attention would certainly not be welcomed. "God, I hope so…"

In a blink of an eye again, he was gone and back dressed in new scrubs while he handed Bella one of Edward's shirt and helped her slip into it.

"Get dressed… the others will be back soon…" he told her, having picked up his family's scent and estimated that it wouldn't be long before they would be crossing the house's threshold. "I promise you, Isabella…everything will be okay… you'll see… I know my son… and this will help you both in the long run… " He added before planting a gentle kiss on her temple. "Now go back to Edward's room… you wouldn't want the rest of the family to find you here in the middle of the night and start asking questions… all will be revealed soon enough…" he finished enigmatically but before Bella could demand he explain what he meant exactly by that, his beeper vibrated, interrupting whatever discussion they could have started.

"Guess there is no rest for the wicked, huh?" Carlisle joked as he spotted his previously discarded scrubs pants and picked up his pager, immediately seeing that it was a 911 page from the hospital and he had no choice but to leave, and at that instant, with that simple sentence, Bella got a glimpse again of the man who had just recently made her his, if only for a night, without any thought but their common pleasure and enjoyment. "Go to sleep now, Bella…" he added lastly before he tugged on her chin once more and then he was gone, leaving Bella alone with her thoughts and with only one thing left to do, clean up before the others came back and saw the mess they had made in the kitchen.

Trying to not let her mind go crazy with questions she was sure she wouldn't find the answers to right now anyway, she brought the chair where she had been riding Carlisle not half an hour ago back to its rightful and proper place, the memory making her blush like a virgin again -ironic, wasn't it, since she wasn't one anymore now- picked up her ruined t-shirt and boy shorts with the intention of hiding them until she could get rid of them, opened and emptied the can of soda that had started this all mess and threw it away once there was no liquid left in it so she wouldn't have to see it anymore or risk anyone else taking it -considering what she had used it for, it was probably best no one could have the opportunity to offer it to one of their rare human houseguests anyway- and then grabbed the scrubs Carlisle hadn't bothered picking up himself before she left the kitchen to go back to Edward's room like Carlisle had advised she did.

She didn't think she would be able to sleep at all now, though, considering that her mind was just too full and restless to let her be, but she knew there was one thing she absolutely needed to do before Edward came back and she could hope, maybe, to fall asleep in his arms.

After having left Carlisle's scrubs in his bathroom laundry basket, she entered Edward's with only one more important than any other thought in mind: showering and getting rid of Carlisle's scent on her or any other evidence of what they had done, hoping with all her might that one night of passion and wanton lust had not just completely ruined her life and made her lose the love of her life.

THE END

~ *~*~*~

So? … What did you think?

Thanks for reading!!


	2. Author Note

Hey, guys,

Oh-kaay… (take a deep breath…) sorry for those who thought there was another chapter, that's not it… I just thought that I should answer some comments I have received concerning this story and maybe apologize if it has offended anyone.

I honestly can say I was expecting about anything, from you really suck to stick to your own language, will you? but certainly not for this to be considered as a 'rape story' because that was clearly not how I saw it, and neither how I meant to write it (which probably proves what a poor job I have done with this story but whatever, I guess that's another story altogether lol)

It might have looked like Carlisle was forcing Bella to have sex with him in the beginning (although I personally saw it as more like 'coaxing' her into it and persuading her) but I thought it was pretty obvious where Bella's hesitancy stemmed from when she was saying no, or telling him that he couldn't do that to her.

It was probably not clear enough but for me, it wasn't so much about Bella not wanting to have sex with Carlisle (she definitely did, at least in my mind… I mean, not necessarily with Carlisle, but the sex part at least) but more about the fact that she didn't want to betray Edward… I thought it was clear she was having kind of a war between what her body craved and what her mind or head was telling her she should or shouldn't do, but that in the end it was just her body winning the war, and maybe her mind admitting that Carlisle was right in a way and that Edward would probably not touch her while she was human if that meant she would have to bleed, which allowed her to forget, at least for a while, about what consequences what she was doing could have and just go for/with it.

As I saw it, Bella wouldn't have let him do to her what he did, or done with him all she did if she, ultimately, hadn't wanted it. I'm not pretending they _made love_, because I clearly stated that Bella 'knew' she wasn't in love with Carlisle, they fucked, clearly, but that didn't mean (at least, once more, _for me_) that she was not _completely_ willing and consenting after a while.

I can admit though, that Carlisle definitely took advantage of her weakness, knowing that her body wouldn't be able to resist what he was offering her and what she had wanted Edward to give her, and if that makes him a bad guy, yeah, he probably is, I can definitely see him like that, I mean like the guy who knew when to take advantage of a situation. Don't know if it's any clearer or if it changes anything, but yeah… those are just my thoughts.

I'm personally not offended, although a bit sad and upset to see that what was meant for fun (I like writing and S. Meyer's characters just allowed me to find some material to do so) has apparently hurt some people's feelings, so if **I** have offended anyone, make them feel guilty or disgusted for reading, or have any other negative feeling… I'm sorry for that fact, that was really never my intention, that's just not the kind of person I am (I mean I'm definitely not someone who enjoys hurting or offending people) or the kind of story I wanted to relate and I can say, honestly, that if I had considered myself that I was _indeed_ writing that kind of story, I would have definitely given fair warning to the potential readers. Thought the warning at the beginning was enough, which apparently wasn't, but well… I'll go change that… if I don't completely delete the story… I can say I'm honestly considering it or at least maybe reworking on it… I just don't think I can make a decision right now or if in the end I'm gonna even write a sequel to this… I'm just… well… I'll just think about it, just not right now.

In any case, I also wanted to thank everyone who left a comment… I replied to some of you, even if I haven't had time to answer every review just yet, but know that every word has been read and dearly appreciated. Thanks so!

Take Care!


End file.
